I've Seen Weirder
by YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR
Summary: Danny's feld Amity Park and found himself in the middle of a field trip. The x-men are more than willing to help so Danny finds himself at Xavier's school for a time, he's found a place he fits in w/ or w/o powers. But what is the halfa running from?
1. Chapter 1

**So, the plot bunnies are attacking. And man are they vicious. So, those of you who know me, welcome back, those who don't here are a few things you may want to know.**

**I don't do PMs.**

**Not because I don't like them, it's just easier when I'm trying to answer people it's more convenient to do it at the beginning.**

**I tend to randomly disappear for a time. Mostly because I get grounded, busy, or simply disappear.**

**My plot bunnies are vicious, so sometimes I have to stop another story and work on another. Most of the time I'll try and get things updated together, I'm working at most of them all at once though it takes time to update them all.**

_**Now, for this story you need to know:**_

**This is X-men from the live action movie series, I usually do my homework and read and watch everything to do with the series, but to tell you the truth there is more stuff for x-men than I care to read. I'm taking a short cut. I have read the comics and done my research that way, but I haven't gone through every single one and I don't know enough to do them a justice. This way I can know what I'm talking about.**

**This story was actually not brought on by the new x-men movie, but it is a plot bunny that finally threw my notebook at me with a pen and handcuffed me to a desk. The first few pages were drafted out in my notebook.**

**Also, in the last x-men that didn't go back in time and reveal character's pasts or what not, Rouge gave up her powers by taking the mutant cure, for the sake of this story THAT NEVER HAPPENED. She couldn't do it or whatever.**

**And lastly, please don't ask me what happened to Danny, I'll be giving it away soon enough with flash backs and dreams.**

**Now, before I keep you here too long with my ranting, here is the disclaimer then the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, own Danny Phantom, or X-men. Butch Hartman and a whole bunch of others who are NOT ME own Danny Phantom. Stan Lee and a whole bunch of others who are STILL NOT ME won X-men. I MAKE NO MONEY! If I did I wouldn't be looking for a job right now… well in this time period. Thank you and please enjoy.**

**LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!**

"Gotta keep moving." Trip, fall, back to feet, run, Run, RUN! "Look out." Jump over person tying shoe, keep running, "Keep moving Fenton." Gasp, "keep moving." RUN!

"Halt!" Jump, grab, swing, roll, back to feet, run keep moving, keep running, can't rip you apart if they can't catch you, running, almost there, away, no wait, hands. Twist, jump, airless, flip, feet, run, skid. Stop.

Blend in, no, right there, they see you, jump, grab the ladder. Fire escape.

"Stop him." Climb Fenton, climb. Run, open window? Duck in, look… AAAHHH dog, run, open door, hall way. Stop.

People, run, stairs, they can trap you between floors in an elevator. Run up stairs, window, stairs, window, stairs, window, stairs, window… stop.

Pant, stairs… door, exit! Top floor, roof, no one there. Floors back, look. Run, Jump.

"I'M GOIN' GHOST!"

**(Ok, the pervious was sorta Danny's internal rant to himself, disjointed, so if it makes no sense there is a reason. Hang in there ok?)**

"Bobby stop it." Rouge smiled her boyfriend smiling at her.

"I can't because you're just so BEAUTIFUL." Bobby smiled back. Rouge blushed. They leaned together.

"I…" Rouge started.

"You won't hurt me." Bobby assured. Rouge hesitated.

"Would you too stop it and kiss already." A wall of water headed toward the couple on the beach, Bobby held his hand out the water freezing and dropping to the ground shattering and melting. Bobby smiled.

"Oh come on Kitty." Bobby teased, "Does the fact she can stop my heart just my touching me mean nothing to you?"

"Thanks Bobby." Rouge rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure it won't happen but still." Bobby smiled, "Leave your pranks out of it." He laughed. Rouge sat up straighter.

"The romance in dying over here." Rouge joked.

Up by the picnic tables an African woman with white hair and a scruffy looking man watched.

"You were right." The man said looking over at the woman.

"And what exactly was I right about… Logan?" Storm smiled.

"This trip is good for the kids." Logan sighed, "You're good with these things."

"So… you gonna stick around?" Storm smiled. Logan chuckled.

"I don't see a reason not to, besides you need another teacher right?" Logan smiled.

"I don't see you teaching physics." Storm smiled. Logan rolled his eyes.

"I meant the other position." He sighed.

"Right." Storm laughed, "Because you in a suit and tie… strange image." Storm laughed.

"I've seen stranger." Logan said looking out at the mutant children playing on the beach. Bobby came running up to Storm.

"Can we go ice skating?" Bobby asked standing in his swim trunks.

"Did you bring the ice_ skates_?" Storm asked Bobby nodded, "Well then go make sure it's ok with the others." Bobby beamed and ran off.

"Somehow, everything seems normal." Logan smiled watching a thin sheet of ice cover the private lake. Storm smiled.

"That's because it is."

**(Yeah, they'll meet soon enough, just two sections here, please don't leave me yet.)**

"Breathe…" Danny gasped for breath clutching a tree trying to recuperate. His hands trembled; his breath came out in a puff of blue tinted fog. He looked wildly around. Nothing. He made his way slowly through the trees his body aching from the effort, a non-stop flight to only god knows where had resulted in him being not only exhausted but unable to go ghost. This was not a good time for a ghost to find him.

And he was in pain, his chest hurt where… the painful memory of it caused Danny to close his eyes against it. Not now, this was not the time.

Stumbling through the faux forest he came to a clearing where the trees thinned out and opened to the side of a huge frozen lake… except it was summer. Danny frowned wondering if he was hallucinating.

"You're not going crazy if that's what you think." A man said, Danny jumped doing everything in his power not to charge an ecto-blast in his hand.

"Who are you?" Danny asked the bald man. The man looked at him.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier." The man smiled, "I'm not going to hurt you so please don't attack." Danny took a step back.

"Can you read my thoughts?" He asked the Professor confused. The man laughed.

"No, but your face is a surprisingly open book, it makes up for not being able to read your thoughts."

"So you can read thoughts?" Danny asked puzzled. The man smiled.

"Yes, you see, we aren't ordinary."

"Yeah… I'm not exactly either." Danny chuckled, feeling companionship toward this strange man. Professor X smiled.

"Hey, Professor." A woman waved, Danny looked at her, she was taken aback, behind Danny's back Prof. X shook his head.

"Yes Jean." Prof. X smiled. Jean regained her composure. Danny shivered slightly looking at the woman, jumping, his fists clenching reflexively.

"Uh… Scott wants to know why we are staying here." Jean said, "He's not partial to Logan either." Jean smiled looking down briefly then looking back up.

"Tell him we are here for the kids, for as long as they need us." Prof. X said, "Any of them." Prof. X then gave a pointed look at Danny who was looking off into space.

"For now, we stay." Xavier said with finality, Jean nodded.

"Of course." Then she looked at Danny again, and walked off. Danny looked to Prof. X for an explanation.

"That was Jean Grey, she's not normal either."

"Well, that really doesn't bother me." Danny sighed, "being normal is over rated. At least that's what my friend Sam kept saying." Danny's face darkened.

"Well, perhaps you'll be interested in a 'not normal' school then." Xavier smiled. Danny looked up at the man.

"I'm listening."

**(TA DA! Line break.)**

"Logan?" Rouge said trying to get the attention of the man. Logan however was sniffing the air suspiciously, it smelled like blood. He sniffed again.

"Logan." Rouge tried again, then she sighed walking down to the beach. Logan was sniffing the air like a dog and wondering where the smell of blood was coming from when he was doused in water.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" He growled snapping out of it. Storm laughed. Rouge held a bucket of water and was also laughing. Noticing his distracted mood Storm put a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Hey… What's wrong?" She asked. But before she could get an answer she was distracted by a commotion on the beach.

"Sorry!" Bobby said Storm and Logan looked up; Bobby was looking at a fourteen-year-old boy who was sprawled out in the sand.

"Dude!" the boy said getting up with a wince, "Watch where you're going."

"I'm so sorry." Bobby insisted. The boy dusted himself off, his wince slightly more pronounced; Bobby looked at him, "Are you ok?" He asked. The boy looked up shaking out his raven black hair and blinking his bright blue eyes.

"I'll heal." He managed.

"Look, we have a first aid kit if you want to…"

"I'll heal." The kid said more forcibly, Bobby backed off getting the point.

"Well at least let me make it up to you." Bobby insisted leading the boy over to Storm and Logan, Logan sniffed again, the smell of blood getting stronger.

"I'm Bobby." Bobby smiled, the boy nodded his name slipping out of his mouth.

"Danny."

**(Line break only because I'm shifting perspectives. K?)**

"Danny." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Danny mentally face palmed himself. Why hadn't he given him a fake name? At least he hadn't given him a last name. Danny thought angrily at himself.

"We have ice cream." Bobby smiled, "Along with other food, you look like you are hungry."

"I…" Danny's stomach gave a growl even though he was about to protest, "I guess I am." He laughed rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. They approached a small group of adults; an African woman that was laughing at a wet man, the man was sniffing the air suspiciously. Behind them a clean shaven guy with red tinted sunglasses, and Jean who was talking to the man with the glasses. Danny half waved. Jean waved back, glasses looked at her weirdly. The African woman who had white hair started waving at Danny too.

"That's Storm. She's one of the teachers at our school, and that's Logan he… well, he helps out around, he hasn't officially become a teacher yet." Bobby informed, Danny nodded not giving it a second thought which spiked Bobby's interest.

"You seem to be taking this all without question." Bobby said looking at Danny. Danny looked back raising an eyebrow completely oblivious to Bobby thinking Danny was normal. Which Danny was anything but.

"What would I question?" Danny asked, the frozen lake barely registering a blip on the weirdness scale. Bobby looked at him. Danny of course paid no attention to the strange looks he was getting having lived in Amity Park and being Danny _Phantom_, having seen much weirder things.

"So… you're not even going to question me?" Bobby asked confused, "Or run screaming, or call me a freak?" Bobby asked. Danny shrugged indifferently.

"Why would I do that? You're still a person no matter how weird." Danny looked out over the lake.

"Do you know what I am?" Bobby asked. Danny stopped, looking at Bobby he raised his eyebrows.

"Do you want me to be afraid of you?" Danny asked, "Dude, I know what you are, and I could care less, where I live I've been chased down, shot at, and attacked with boxes, so I don't care if you are half monkey, ghost, Vampire, or werewolf, hell I don't even care if you're a were_cat_. I lived in Amity Park, and compared to that, I don't think much can weird me out now, surprise me yes, freak me out no."

"Amity Park?" Bobby asked confused, "You mean the ghost capital of America." Bobby said recognizing the name.

"That's the place." Danny smiled, "Mutant or not, you're still a kid right? Somebody's son, it should be their job to protect you from everyone, not judge you."

"Wow, you sound way older than you look." Bobby laughed, Danny joined in.

"Tell that to my sister." A dark shadow passed over Danny's face as he remembered his sister. She didn't even know where he was and was probably worried sick.

"Bobby, who's this?" Storm asked as the two boys came up to the woman.

"Danny, He's from Amity Park." Bobby said, "Danny, Strom, Storm, Danny, Logan, Danny, Danny Logan." Bobby said. Danny held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you." Storm took his hand shaking it. Danny prayed she wouldn't realize how unnaturally cold he was.

"He has manners." Storm smiled Danny blushed, "I'm just kidding Danny, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." Danny smiled almost happy to have met someone. Maybe they could help him. But Danny wasn't sure what he needed, where even he as, and asking those questions was bound to turn some heads.

"How did you get here, I thought this was private property." Storm asked confused. Danny grew nervous. He didn't know, he had just woken up here after passing out.

"I got turned around, I'm not sure." Danny mumbled looking at his feet.

"Don't worry about it, it's no big deal." Storm smiled.

"Sorry." Danny said. Then without warning or anything whatsoever Danny found himself enveloped in a world of white. It took him a minute to realize his shirt had been forced over his head.

"Oh my god." Storm gasped. Danny fought to get his shirt down, but someone was holding it above his head his arms sticking straight up in the air.

"Oh my god." Storm repeated. Danny's chest had then deep gashes in it; down his chest the gashes mirrored each other. Then his torso was burned up the side, though the people who were looking at it had no idea, the burn was from an ecto-blast. His back was incredibly bruised, a long gash went down his back was barely trickling with blood; you could almost see his spine. The mutants looking at Danny's mangled body wondered how he even dealt with the pain and was able to stand, much less walk around talking like he hadn't been hurt.

"It'll heal." Danny insisted as his shirt was wrestled from him. Logan looked at Danny in near horror.

"Kid, that isn't normal." He said, Danny grabbed for his shirt, barely wincing as the severed muscles in his back contracted.

"I've had worse; it was worse an hour ago." Danny insisted wishing the stupid injuries would heal already. But the weapons that caused them had not been made with the intent of letting them heal quickly.

"That's sick, what did this to you?" Bobby asked eyes wide.

"No one… nothing… it's not that bad." Danny insisted.

"Danny, you can see your spine practically, it's a wonder you're not gushing blood." Storm said gingerly leading the boy to the table.

"Well that's a first and I'm sure it looks weird, but honestly it's nothing." Danny insisted remembering what it was like hours before when he first go the injuries, barely able to keep up his ghostly form he had fled.

"Bobby, ice." Storm said, Bobby nodded. Danny winced as a cold block touched his back. Logan will you hold that there. Bobby, go get the first aid kit, and bring Janette over here." Danny sighed perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to have his wounds covered.

"Danny, what happened?" Storm asked. Danny closed his eyes against the nightmare images.

"It was so stupid." He whispered, "I didn't even get to explain." His throat seemed to close, "It's nothing." He said.

"Danny, we aren't going to hurt you." Storm said soothing the boy, "But we need to know what happened."

"Storm." Asked a little girl scared, Danny opened his eyes.

"Hey, Jan can you try and heal this?" Storm asked.

"It'll be fine, it'll heal." Danny said firmly, "It will heal."

"I'm sure it will Danny, Janette can manipulate matter, she can help heal you to a point where you can continue to recover at your own pace." Danny thought about this, and then nodded.

"I guess knocking a couple hours of my recover time wouldn't be that bad." He sighed relenting. Storm nodded.

"Good." Janette set to work Danny didn't say anything, in truth the entire time since he woke he'd wanted to scream profanities at the top of his lungs, but he'd restrained himself from doing so and walked around like nothing was wrong like he had thousands of times before.

When it was finished they bandaged him up and gave him his shirt back. Danny sat calmly, the other young mutants had been told to give him some space so Danny was alone, and Storm and Logan were talking, probably about what to do with Danny so Danny just sat there.

"Hi." Danny looked up startled by the voice.

"Hey." He said, "Jean right?" The woman nodded.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Been better, been worse…" Danny shrugged. Jean smiled.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Like a particularly bad word." Danny laughed. Jean smiled.

"So, you said you had worse?"

"Yeah, living in a ghost town has its risks."

"So a ghost did this to you?" Jean asked. Danny stayed quiet.

"Danny?" Danny looked over to see Prof. X.

"Yeah?"

"It's ok to tell us… we want to help, not harm." The Professor assured.

"Well, I've been stabbed in the back a lot so…" Danny trailed off, the man with the sunglasses nodded. Danny cracked a smiled, _stabbed in the back, how ironic_, he thought to himself.

"You don't trust easily do you? We don't even know what you can do, all we know is you're not normal." The man smiled, "What is it that forced a young man such as yourself to grow up so fast?" Prof. X asked.

"Long story." Danny said, "And I'm not sure I can trust any of you… though I admit I'd like to."

"So trust us Danny." Jean said putting her hand on his shoulder gently.

"I can't… I can't talk about it." Danny's eyes misted at the thought. Storm came up to him.

"We're going to take you back to the school alright. We have a medical facility there that we can help you more there. Ok?" Storm said looking at him.

"I don't do hospitals well." Danny grimaced.

"It isn't a hospital, no one will know you are there. But where are your parents."

"They uh…" Danny's eyes fogged up and he hastily wiped them ashamedly, "they… they died." He lied. Storm nodded.

"Do you have any other guardian?" Storm asked.

"Just an evil fruit loop." Danny said sticking to the truth as much as possible, "I don't want to go back." Danny said, "I…" his throat seemed to close up, "I can't."

"Ok, well we'll take you to the school, and if you want to call anyone you can." Storm said.

"When do we leave?" Danny asked.

"Now." Storm said, "Logan is taking you."

"Jean." Prof. X said, "Go with them." Jean nodded.

"I… uh…" Storm put her hand on Danny's forehead.

"Well you seem to be at a normal temperature." She observed. Danny gulped, normal was not good for him, "Our doctor will take care of you." Storm said with an encouraging smile.

"Ok, I'll be fine." Danny said, "It'll heal."

"I know, but just to be on the safe side," Storm said, "alright?" Danny nodded.

"Let's get you in the car." Storm smiled. Danny got up and walked to the car on his own, even though Storm offered to help, he ignored his pain and walked as if nothing were wrong. Logan was leaning against a sports car.

"Figures he gets my car." The guy with the glasses said. Jean laughed.

"Calm down Scott." Jean smiled.

"Be careful." Scott said.

"I will." They two kissed Danny looked away getting to the car.

"You ready to go kid?" Logan asked. Danny nodded.

"Let's go." Danny turned looking for Jean but was surprised to find her already in the car.

"Ok." Danny said slightly confused as he opened the door and climbed in. Logan nodded gruffly before sliding into his side. Jean was in the back.

"Whatever is after you kid, I hope you have the strength to outlast it." Logan said, then with a glance at him added, "or else." This caused Danny to give him a strange look.

"Logan may seem distant and rough, but he's god a soft side." Jean smiled. Danny gave a short humorless laugh. Logan gave him a weird look.

"You gonna tell us what's after you?" Logan asked as he peeled out.

"No… you wouldn't believe me anyway." Danny shrugged.

The rest of the ride continued in silence, but at least the mansion that served as a school wasn't that far away. Logan pulled up in the drive way parking and getting out. Danny crawled out of his side closing the door. Jean was already near the school.

"How'd you do that?" Danny asked confused. Logan looked at him.

"Do what?"

"Nothing, I'm just…" Danny gave Jean a weird look, "Nothing."

"Whatever kid, let's get going." Logan pulled open the doors revealing the inside of the school. A couple kids ran around, one of them was flying.

"Hey, bub, no flying in the school." Logan glared, the poor kid almost ran into a wall, Logan looked down at Danny, "Freaked out yet?"

"I've seen freakier." Danny shrugged, "Try a dragon bursting out of the girls bathroom holding my date to the dance and I'll bat an eye." He shrugged. Logan led Danny down the hall.

"I have to admit kid for a human, you aren't half bad."

"Human." Danny laughed; _you're only half way there._ He thought amused. Logan led him down the hall, Danny was starting to sweat.

"Stupid fever." He mumbled to himself. Logan opened a wall, a white elevator inside it.

"This is pretty cool for a school." Danny said stepping in with the bigger man.

"Strangest school I've been to." Logan smiled.

"I doubt your school was infested with ghosts." Danny shrugged. Logan looked at him.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Ghosts?"

"Yep, and not the kind you see on TV either. Where they just moan, or move stuff." Danny said.

"So did a ghost hurt you?" Logan asked. Danny was once again quiet, "I see you don't want to talk about it, I can understand…"

"No." Danny said.

"No?"

"It wasn't a ghost, well not all of my injuries, but I guess it was because of a ghost." Danny sighed.

"What happened." Logan asked breaking out of his hard shell a bit concerned for the kid.

"I…" Danny fell to the floor gripping his head, the elevator opened. Logan hastily took the kid in his arms and walked down the hall.

"Come on kid…" Logan said as the door to the infirmary section opened.

**(Line break, nuff said.)**

"_Mom… Dad?" Danny looked around the living room, "Hm…" he said to himself, "I guess they are hunting the ghost boy or something." Danny turned his back walking upstairs to his room. Flopping on the bed and pulling his back pack to him he looked through his homework he hoped he could get done. But with his life Danny was sure the possibility of that was next to none. Danny chewed on the end of his pencil as he started to sift through his homework._

"_Danny!" Danny looked up to see Jazz in his doorway, "Run… it's mom and Dad… they saw something."_

"_Saw what?" Danny asked getting upset._

"_They are talking about Phantom." Jazz said._

"_Did they find out?" Danny asked standing up._

"_I don't know, but they were saying they were going to rip Phantom out." Jazz said frantically._

"_Rip…"_

"_Freeze spook."_

"_Oh no."_

**Yes I am master of evil cliffhangers! EVIL! So… What do ya think honest opinions please. You can flame if you wish. I don't care, it's just a little rabid plot bunny.**

**REVIEW**

**OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF USA-CHAN!**


	2. Chapter 2

And so the epic saga has begun! Sorry for the evil cliffy last chapter, thought I'd leave it off there to see how many rageing fans I would have. I have THREE! I'm actually surprised so many people have reviewed just from yesterday. A lot more people have read the other one I updated High School Reunion. But I supposed that one also has more fans tracking it. Well been watching X-men lately so we shall get on with it.

Answers to Reviews at end of chapter.

I DO NOT OWN Danny PHANTOM OR X-MEN. I MAKE NOT MONEY.

Now, onto the story since I've wasted enough time.

_Danny ducked as a ghost ray came out of the door way._

"_Get out of my son you putrid ball of post human consciousness." Maddie screamed at her son. Danny ducked again rolling out of the way._

"_MOM, WAIT!" he held his hand out reaching towards the woman, but Maddie glared at the boy._

"_Don't call me Mom, evacuate the premises of my Son's body this instant." Danny dashed out of the way as another volley of ecto-blasts came towards him._

"_Crud." Danny mused to himself running down the hall way, "They think I'm overshadowed." Danny kept running down the hall, the ghost defenses activated throwing him off. He made it to the front door yanking it open._

"_Hi Danny…" Tucker said then had to imeditatly duck as another blast flew past the two boys' heads._

"_Run now talk later." Danny instructed Tucker nodded running off with his best friend._

"_Danny we are never going to lose them this way." Tucker panted. Danny skidded down an alley._

"_You're right… if they think I'm overshadowed what harm could come of using my powers anyway." Danny ducked behind a trash can pulling Tucker down with him as his parents ran past._

"_Going ghost." Danny said transforming, the two silver white rings forming and replacing geeky Danny Fenton with resident ghost fighting superhero Danny _Phantom._ Danny then grabbed tucker by the front of his shirt and flew out of the alley_

"_Now he's captured Danny's friend! GET HIM!" Jack yelled._

"_You're parents really love you." Tucker joked._

"_Shut up." Danny growled turning invisible and flying through building after building._

"_Wait dude go back, I think I say a chick taking a shower."_

"_And that is why you'll never get laid." Danny huffed. Landing on a roof top. He let go of Tucker's shirt and grabbed his best friend's wrist._

"_We can go to Sam's or your place… I'm thinking Sam' s since she has more places to hide." Danny thought out loud. Tucker nodded in agreement._

"_Sam's it is."_

"_Kid…" Danny looked around for the source of the voice._

"_Kid breathe…"_

(Line break.)

Danny opened his eyes jerking upright and breathing heavily.

"You all right kid?" Logan asked. Danny looked around lost in the stainless steel room he noticed the needle in his arm and started freaking out.

"No…" Danny ripped at the tape covering the IV Logan grabbed Danny's hands.

"Danny, Danny…" Danny's eyes darted around the room finally resting on Logan, "Danny right?" Logan said Danny mutely nodded, "It's ok, you're all right. No one is going to hurt you." Danny looked at Logan, "Ok?" Logan asked. Danny took a deep breath.

"Sorry." He said looking around.

"Don't be sorry, you're the one who wasn't breathing." Logan said releasing Danny's hands.

"Sorry." Danny said looking down at his body. The bandages were still there, his hands were shaking.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Logan asked.

"I… my parents they…" Danny bit his tounge.

"It's ok, I won't force you." Logan folded his arms.

"Ok." Danny sighed his heart still racing from his flash back. It was amazing how things could go so wrong in so little time.

"You hungry?" Logan asked. Danny's stomach gave out an enormous growl.

"I think that's a yes." Danny said straddling the table he'd been laying on.

"Let's get a doctor in here to check you out, and then we can get you something to eat." Logan said leaving. Danny nodded.

"Ok." Was all he could really say.

"That must have been some nightmare." Jean smiled coming up to him. Danny nodded.

"Yeah… stupid repressed memories." Danny tried to smile. Jean's mouth quirked up on one side.

"You feel alright?" Jean asked. Danny nodded.

"Beside reliving the past and having my hear race at a speed I didn't know was possible I'm fine." Danny said trying to quiet his heart which was beating far too loudly for his comfort.

"Your temperature suggests you have hypothermia." Jean said wandering over to the monitors.

"Well at least my fever has gone down." Danny sighed. Jean looked at him.

"You're not telling us something." Jean said Danny shrugged.

"I'll be fine in a couple hours; I usually don't feel this bad for this long." Danny said. He closed his eyes torn between going ghost and getting out of there and waiting till Logan came back so he could get something to eat.

"You are really special you know that Danny?" Jean asked. Danny scoffed.

"Yeah, something special alright." Danny sighed, "Nothing personal, but you don't understand what just happened to me." Danny snapped getting angry again.

"Your parents just died, and the person taking care of you doesn't understand you." Jean said. Danny smiled.

"In an alternate timeline actually." Danny said, "But not in this one." Danny looked at Jean, "So are you going to tell the others I was lying?" He asked. Jean shook her head.

"You can tell them when you're ready." She smiled. Danny felt a new respect for this woman, "Just don't hold it in too long, a secret like that could eat you up." Danny nodded.

"I know. Thanks." He smiled. The door opened and a man in a lab coat walked it Logan behind him. The man frowned.

"You feel alright?" he asked.

"Better than a couple hours ago." Danny nodded. The man frowned.

"Well, you have a temperature that is below hypothermic." The doctor frowned.

"Déjà vu." Danny said, then looked at the doctor, "Maybe your instruments are off."

"Maybe." The doctor continued checking over Danny's vitals.

"Well besides your heart rate and temperature, you are remarkably healthy."

"So can I go eat now?" Danny asked.

"I don't see why not." The doctor smiled. Danny grinned his stomach giving off a large grumble.

"Thanks." The doctor took out the IV and gave Danny his shirt back.

"I'll have a room prepared for you." The doctor smiled. Logan who was currently leaning against the wall shoved off and met Danny as he wandered toward the door pulling on his shirt.

"So you ready to eat kid?" he asked putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. Danny smiled.

"You betcha."

(AND OUT OF THE DARKNESS THE ZOMBIE DID CALL! Bored, what can I say?)

"Dude." Danny said taking another bite of food, "It may be because I'm starving and maybe it's because this food is good, but this food is GOOD!" Danny ate some more. Logan laughed at the Halfa, Logan sipping a beer across from him.

"I'm not quite the food expert, but the chef here has quite a talent." Logan smiled. It was the middle of the afternoon so most of the kids were back in classes and the kitchen was free. Danny smiled.

"My parents aren't the best cooks, they always end up bringing the food to life. I think we still have so ghostly hot dogs in the fridge, they've probably started their own colony behind the emergency ham." Danny's face darkened, "They always put ghost hunting before their parenting though."

"Is that why they died?" Logan asked.

"What?" Danny asked back forgetting his lie already.

"You said your parents died. Is that why?" Logan asked growing suspicious. Danny winced.

"No, they died because I cheated on a test." Danny looked down his food suddenly unappetizing, "The restaurant where we met my teacher to talk about it exploded, killed everyone but me." Danny said sadly. Logan looked at the boy with pity, "It doesn't matter now." Danny said, "I couldn't save them, but I can save myself." Danny said. He thought about Dark Dan, "I won't let myself become corrupt." Danny said, "I can't."

"Sounds like you've got a lot on your shoulders." Logan said Danny looked up at the older man.

"You have no idea." He said silently.

(BEWARE, hey that is sorta fun.)

"Here is you class schedule and here are your books for your classes." Storm smiled.

"Thanks for doing this…" then Danny frowned, "You could get in a lot of trouble you know, for helping me." Storm shook it off.

"A lot of the kids here are runaways anyway." She explained, "Most of them have no idea how to control their powers. But… you are the first human runaway we've had." Storm said. Danny looked down a motion that was not missed my Logan.

"Yeah." Danny sighed.

"Don't worry about feeling out of place." Storm assured. Danny looked around at the mutants gathered.

"I don't think that's possible." He smiled feeling like he wasn't the freak anymore, everything was normal in it's weirdness. Storm ruffled his hair.

"Don't feel bad because you don't have powers, a lot of the others have only very little power." Storm smiled. Danny nodded, a breath of air came out of his mouth. He jumped slightly.

"Danny?" Logan asked as Danny shivered a little.

"I'm ok." Danny said looking around wondering if his enemies had followed him here. He felt the familiar lump of the thermos on his belt.

"You better get to your first class." Storm said Danny nodded walking down the hall looking for the ghost. He nearly bumped into someone as he rounded the corner.

"Sorry." Danny whispered.

"Danny." The voice said, Danny looked up.

"Oh Professor Xavier, I'm sorry." Danny blushed.

"Don't be in fact you were just the person I was hoping to meet." Prof. X smiled, "Would you join me in my office?"

"Sure… but what about my classes?" Danny asked. The Professor smiled.

"Well that doesn't matter at the moment. You can always make it up later." Prof. X smiled.

"Ok." Danny shrugged, "You are the founder of this school after all."

(CHERRIOS!)

"Have you seen Danny?" Storm asked looking at Logan as she walked briskly down the hall. Logan shook his head.

"Did the little guy get into trouble already?" He chuckled.

"Not that I know of, but he hasn't shown up for his classes and no one has seen him all morning." Storm said worried.

"I'm sure he's fine, he seems like he can take care of himself." Logan shrugged.

"Logan, he's a human in a school full of mutants, what if something happened to him."

"Huh… you don't think that somebody did something to him because he's human." Logan asked joining Storm in her brisk walk. They walked down the halls.

"Where haven't you checked."

"Well the Professor's office and the lower levels, but why would he be in either one of those?" Storm asked. Logan shrugged.

"It can't hurt to check."

(Yeah, nothing exciting happening yet. I know.)

Danny shook hands with the Professor standing up.

"Thanks… wow, that was a long talk. It was at least better than listening to my Dad…" Danny stopped, "blather on about ghosts." He finished quietly. Prof. X smiled sadly.

"You miss your parents?" He asked.

"Yes." Danny admitted, but I've spent the better half of the morning here so I really should be going." Danny nodded, "maybe we can talk another time."

"Perhaps we shall." Prof. X smiled at the boy.

"Thank you." Danny nodded collecting his things and leaving. The Professor stood up to.

"At least let me walk you to your next class." He insisted. Danny shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"I guess." Danny said, "But I don't need to be escorted."

"It's just a friendly gesture that's all." The Professor smiled. Danny nodded.

"Thanks." Danny opened the door and began walking down the hall the Professor walking next to him leading him to his next class.

"Let see… you should be in physics right now if your schedule holds true, after that you have a self-defense class with Professor Logan.

"Hmmm… Logan as a Professor, interesting image." Danny smiled. Professor X laughed.

"Indeed it is." Danny surveyed the halls taking in the various works of art and ornate doors.

"Professor?" Danny asked looking around the hall, "Do you believe in ghosts?" Danny asked. Prof. X looked at the young boy.

"I dare say I do." Prof. X answered. Danny nodded.

"Just wondering." Danny said.

"We're here." The Professor announced. Danny entered the room.

"Thanks." He smiled at the bald man before taking a seat getting ridiculed by the classmates Danny blushed.

"Sorry." He whispered to the teacher, "I got lost." He lied, not sure if he wanted to tell them about his talk with the Professor, he seemed like a busy man. The teacher smiled kindly and Danny took a seat near the back of the class taking notes and trying to absorb information. Danny's parents were inventors and scientists so most of this wasn't new to him. Which raised the question why he was failing all his classes, besides the ghost hunting most the night and sleeping through classes he should have been able to pass with an A or a B.

Danny's ghost sense went off and he looked around.

"Oh no." he sighed, "not here." However the ghost attack never came. Danny sat through the class ready to jump up and fight a ghost that never showed. After a while he wondered if his ghost sense was broken. When the bell rang Danny nearly jumped out of his seat he was so wound up, but half jumping out of his seat his pant leg caught on the chair and he fell out landing on his back painfully. He had healed mostly since the initial wound but Danny winced slightly at the pain while he got laughed at.

Scrabbling to get up a hand reached out to help him. Danny took it and collected his things his face bright red.

"So, I never got to make it up to you for knocking you down the other day." Bobby said. Danny looked up.

"Storm more than made up for that." Danny insisted. Bobby shook his head.

"Storm did, I didn't." Bobby smiled, "You want to join me for lunch?"

"Uh… sure." Danny smiled pulling his bag onto his back. His torso was still bandaged, but it was mostly for show. Danny wasn't ready to let go of his human status quite yet, even if it wouldn't matter here.

"What do you have next?" Bobby asked grabbing Danny's schedule.

"Self-defense or something." Danny said looking at the map of the school. Bobby stopped him.

"We have this class together too." Bobby said but he didn't sound too excited about it.

"Ok… and that's a bad thing?" Danny asked confused.

"No… it's just, most of the kids in here are mutants and they'd be attacking with their powers, mutant against mutant." Bobby said. Danny shrugged.

"Ok." Danny said then cracked a smiled, "I'm up for a challenge." Just because he was trying to keep a low profile (though being 'human' in an all mutant school pretty much ruined that for him) didn't mean that Danny was going to get soft. There were still plenty of things that went bump in the night out there. Bobby smiled to.

"You know what, I like you."

(This is a line break, see how it divides the two sections of the story.)

"Kid?" Logan asked coming into the room and looking at Danny, "What are you doing in here?"

"I uh… have this class." Danny said handing his schedule to Logan, Logan looked it over then shrugged.

"I guess even a human needs to learn some protection." Logan shrugged. Danny frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean, that humans without fancy powers can't protect themselves. I know plenty of humans that can more than take care of themselves." Danny folded his arms suddenly wanting to prove himself to these people. Logan just shrugged.

"Until I see it, I'm a skeptic." He said pulling his jacket off and then pulling off his shirt. Danny frowned. He couldn't prove this to Logan because well… Danny wasn't human to prove it to him. _But…_ Danny thought _I can fight as a_ human_, I don't need my ghost powers for everything._

"Right." Logan said making it to the front of the training room, "I'll need a couple of volunteers."

Danny raised his hand immediately, seeing Danny raise his hand Bobby raised his. Logan smiled.

"Bobby and Danny, up here then." Logan smiled pointing to a large mat in the room. Bobby walked up there Danny did to.

"Shake, anything goes." Logan smiled. Bobby shook Danny's hand.

"I'll go easy on you." Bobby promised to his surprised Danny laughed.

"Please don't." Bobby gave him a weird look then nodded.

"One, two, three, GO!" Danny ducked the punch that Bobby sent and knocked Bobby's feet out from under him.

"Sorry." Danny smiled offering Bobby his hand to stand up. The other mutants in the room gapped. Bobby took the hand and got up.

"One, two three, GO!"

Bobby attacked Danny using his ice powers. Danny dodged out of the way just in time his hair getting slight frosted as he delivered a kick to Bobby in the solar plexus. Bobby staggered back but continued to fight, Danny dodging each attack, at one point even flipping over in midair. Danny got in a few good hits, but was silently wishing he could use his powers. But in order to prove himself he had to do this as a human. Danny quickly scanned the room again as Bobby reeled from an attack. Danny smiled leading Bobby back to a more favorable ground. The other mutants watched confused as the battling boys left the mat. They looked to Logan to see what was happening. Logan however said nothing about the change as Danny neared the other end of the gym.

"Where are they going?" Asked a student in the crowd.

Danny reached the more favorable fighting ground he managed to launch himself in the air and grab onto the ladder above him using his momentum to swing from the rope ladder over Bobby and kick him in the back. Bobby stumbled then turned Danny blocked the next hit but part of his jacket froze. Danny silently thanked having worn the jacket otherwise he'd have some nasty frostbite for the next few minutes, and even if it only lasted a few minutes frostbite was still painful.

Danny then grabbed the ball basket dumping it over and making it harder for his foe to get to him. Bobby was getting frustrated now at his lack of ability to hit the black haired boy in front of him. Danny started kicking balls at Bobby who was having a hard time just dodging them. Danny had no idea what to do or how to stop Bobby from using his powers, his best bet would be to take control of Bobby's wrists to keep him from throwing ice that way. Danny dodged another ice blast jumping behind a cart. Hanging on the wall behind Bobby were jump ropes. Danny smiled. At least if he was able to pull this off Bobby wouldn't be able to use ice anymore. Danny dashed from place to place carefully making it behind Bobby and grabbing a jump rope on the way.

With a well planted jump Danny grabbed onto the climbing net as Bobby came up to the bottom thinking he'd cornered Danny. Danny smiled as Bobby raised a hand to freeze Danny. Danny swung his weight over Bobby grabbing the hand with the jump rope on the way down and rolling to absorb the fall. Bobby who tried to freeze Danny as the same time Danny grabbed his had with the jump rope was now successfully stuck to the rope. Danny grabbed it swing it around and lacing it around Bobby's other hand so he could latch both hands together. Bobby tried freezing Danny again but only succeeded in freezing his other hand to the rope.

Danny smiled as he finished tying Bobby up. Bobby struggled to get undone but looking at Danny sent a waved of ice out from his body froze the floor. Danny was able to jump in time to keep his feet from getting frozen to the floor, but managed to slip on his way down. Bobby sent out another wave of ice as Danny was getting up, Danny's leg now stuck to the ground, his pants frozen. Bobby smiled. Danny cussed as he struggled ripping his jeans to break free. His leg should have been red from the cold but it remained the same color, the refrigerator that was his ghost half keeping the cold from affecting him too badly.

Danny wasn't sure how he could win, at least without using his powers, but he sure has hell could weaken Bobby wear him down. Bobby struggled his hands tied behind his back still as he sent waves of freeze out that Danny managed to escape by climbing jumping and all together avoiding. Danny kept working out how he was going to beat Bobby when Logan captured everyone's attention.

"Ok, that's enough." He said going over to the two battling boys, Danny ceased movement but was still in a fighting position. Bobby stood up straight. Danny slowly relaxed.

"I guess you can take care of yourself huh kid?" Logan smiled at Danny; Danny felt a smiled creeping across his lips.

"Thanks." Danny smiled up at Logan. Logan nodded.

"Next pair."

(I've always wondered, why do some fan girls put 'le' in front of their comments or whatever?)

Bobby smiled at Danny.

"That was pretty impressive for a human." He said. Danny grinned back.

"Thanks, I've never fought a mutant before." Danny admitted, "Creepy ghosts, yes, mutant no.

"You seem like more than you appear." Bobby said a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well that's the first time I've had to fight at school, with a classmate at least, mostly I try to blend in. But being at a new school seems like a good time to get a new start you know." Danny smiled maybe he wouldn't be such a target anymore. Bobby nodded.

"I went to an all human school so my powers had to be kind of secret, coming here was a new start for me to." Bobby said with a smiled, "For what it's worth welcome to mutant high."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that." Danny said with a smile. Bobby shrugged.

"No problem." Danny smiled at his words then froze as his breath became visible. Bobby gave him a weird look.

"What's up, you look like you saw a ghost." Bobby asked looking at Danny. Danny was rapidly looking around, there were only a few students in the hall along with Scott and Storm.

"Funny you should say that." Danny said with a tight smile still looking around.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked. Danny looked up at the older boy.

"Nothing… I lived in Amity Park remember. That's all I was referring to." Danny said, Storm was making her way toward him.

"Hi." Danny said.

"Danny, where were you we were worried sick." Storm asked looking over the boy.

"I just uh… I was talking to someone and lost track of the time." Danny looked down sheepishly.

"Logan told me what you did today." Storm smiled, "Apparently he was impressed and he's hard to impress." Storm looked at Bobby, "Hi Bobby."

"Hi Storm, Danny and I were just headed to lunch." Bobby said with a smile.

"Good I expect you to look out for him since he's new." Storm said.

"I don't need a babysitter." Danny protested.

"I'm sure you don't, but we just don't want you to get lost." Storm smiled.

"Well I seem to do that a lot so perhaps it's for the best." Danny laughed. His ghost sense went off again, once more he looked around the halls. Storm and Bobby were now both looking at him.

"Danny, are you ok?" Storm asked. Danny nodded.

"For now I guess." His stomach growled, "Though I admit I am hungry." Storm and Bobby laughed a little.

"Let's get you to lunch." Bobby said waving goodbye to Storm. Danny followed him through the halls till they made it outside Bobby joining the black and white haired girl and the other girl Danny had seen at the lake.

"Danny this is Rouge and Kitty." Bobby introduced, "This is Danny." Danny held his hand out.

"Uh… hi." Kitty took his hand.

"Hi, what can you do?" She asked. Danny froze, he could do a lot, but he didn't really want people to know, not just yet. It was nice to be normal, even if everyone around him wasn't.

"Kitty, Danny's human." Bobby explained. Danny looked down. Rouge took his hand in her gloved one.

"Human, not human, no big deal." She smiled, "You're the kid that fought Bobby right." Danny nodded sheepishly, "Nice." They dropped hands.

"I would've won if Logan hadn't stopped us." Bobby said. The girls laughed causing Bobby to frown and Danny to conceal a chuckle.

"Sure Bobby, the way we hear it Danny was keeping you from using your powers, he probably would've won if Logan hadn't stopped you." Kitty joked.

"I'm so loved." Bobby joked. Danny laughed

"Look man it's no big deal, I just wanted to prove I could do that as a human. I know humans that could wipe the floor with me, my friend Valerie is a ninth degree black belt so I'm sure she could take me for a spin." Danny laughed, "My mom is a ninth degree black belt, I think i got my skills from her, I love my dad and all, but he's not a competent as my mom." Danny stopped, "I guess it's just a good thing he's bad at that. I'd hate to have to fight my mom without my dad around to screw things up." Danny looked off into space, "Though he can have his moments." Danny both smiled and winced at the same time.

"What do your parents do?" Rouge asked.

"They professional ghost hunters, comes in handy when you live in America's ghost capital, however not so much when they are firing at the town hero, who also happens to be a ghost."

"You're town hero is a ghost?" Bobby asked, the other three teens suddenly intruited, Danny sat down joining Rouge and Kitty on the grass.

"Danny Phantom, he's a ghost. He appeared almost a year ago and has been fighting for Amity Park since. He gets a bad rep because he's a ghost and ghost supposedly have no emotions or feelings, they can't feel pain and what not." Danny seemed to withdraw into himself, "Tell that to him while he's strapped down to the table in my parents lab being dissected alive. Then tell me ghosts feel no pain." Danny closed his eyes a flash back threatening to resurface, his usual clumsy dorky demeanor gone and replaced with something dark. He lost all hope from his expression, his face ages older while still fourteen. His eyes squeezed shut against the nightmare that threatened to surface.

"My own parents." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Did you see them dissecting him?" Kitty asked taking in Danny's change in stature.

"Yeah." Danny said, "I saw everything." Danny said, "I heard his screams, everything. That is one way I never want to see my parents again." Rouge put her hand on Danny's shoulder meaning to be comforting by Danny jumped away not wanting to be touched.

"I'm sorry, is that why you ran away?" Bobby asked. Danny nodded.

"Partly." He admitted, "You only know half the story." Danny sighed. _The human half _Danny thought. Of course he hadn't walked in on them torturing Phantom, he'd been on the table as they discussed it. And all because of the stupid clone he'd managed to create. When the clone had remerged with the real Danny his parents thought that Phantom had overshadowed Fenton. Which of course hadn't happened but… he never got a change to explain.

"You can tell us." Kitty whispered. Danny looked at her and attempted to smile.

"I could, but I can't." he said, "Maybe, one day.

(Line break)

Flashback:

"_Well I think you lost them." Tucker said. Danny landed in Sam's room._

"_Maybe." He said Sam looked up._

"_Parent's after Phantom again?" Sam asked. The two other boys nodded, "Then I expect my bedroom walls with be destroyed again."_

"_Come on Sam at least they paid for it." Tucker said._

"_Well my parents are freaks, I'll be back, I'm gonna fly around for a while, clear my head." Danny said. Tucker nodded._

"_Danny are you sure that's a good idea?" Sam asked._

"_Well I'll be invisible what's the worst that could happen?" Danny smiled._

"_Tempting fate are we?" Sam asked. Danny shrugged._

"_If you see my parents tell them that Phantom is out of Fenton now. Ok."_

"_Will do dude." Tucker smiled. Danny turned invisible._

"_See you around." Came Danny's voice out of this air. He flew out the window preforming aerial stunts and running across the sides of buildings for the heck of it. He smiled, at least his parents wouldn't suspect Fenton anymore, right? Danny flew out over the park._

_Maddie and Jack were interrogating Sam and Tucker. True to their word they told them they saw Phantom leave Danny, but had no idea where Danny went after that. Maddie and Jack rushed off to save their son._

_Danny was flying downtown when he first ecto-blast hit him catching him off guard because he was invisible. In his confusion Danny say his parents yelling at him as he fell toward the earth, catching himself just before impact. Jack grabbed the teenaged ghost with his Jack-o-nine-tails reeling the ghost toward the orange jump-suited man. Danny was getting shocked to no end and was barely coherent as his parents sucked him into the Fenton Thermos._

"_We got him Mads!" Jack called embracing his wife._

"_Let's go find Danny." Maddie said concerned for her son._

"_We don't need to, we just need the ghost to tell us where he is." Jack pointed out._

"_That actually sounds reasonable." Maddie admitted. Jack smiled._

"_I'll go prepare the dissection table!"_

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I still don't own anything. The same goes for everything else and every other story, is it really necessary to do this every chapter? I know sometimes I don't do it but still you get the point.

"_So ghost… where is our son." Maddie said as if she were talking about the weather, Danny lay in pain on the table unable to move his chest cut open his flesh held to the table with dissection pins. Danny was having trouble just breathing, and he was a ghost so he really didn't need to breathe. Still, Danny was in a verifiable hell._

"_It's better if you just answer you know." Jack said holding one of Danny's lungs in his hand. Danny whimpered trying to answer, anything to make the pain stop, but he could barely think through the pain and the drugs._

"_Mom, Dad… Danny? Oh my god." Jazz stood in the doorway taking in the gruesome scene._

"_Danny!" Jazz rushed to Danny's side._

"_Now sweetie, he's just a ghost he doesn't feel any pain." Jack said Jazz gapped in horror as Danny looked up at her pleading with his eyes._

"_Just." Danny tried to talk his voice sounding like nails on a chalk board, "Kill." He said each word said with extreme effort, "Me." I finished begging for his demise._

"_Oh my god." Jazz said. Danny had bright tears rolling down his cheeks tear streaks from his never ending flood of tears._

"_Just… kill…me." He said again, "KILL. ME!" I said the effort to get the words out overwhelming._

"_Danny." Jazz said._

"_Stop trying to get sympathy out of our daughter ghost boy, it's no use." Maddie said pushing Jazz out of the way lightly as if she were a child that couldn't be bothered with._

"_Danny." Jazz whispered still in horror._

"_Jazz." Danny said his eyes wide, "kill me." He begged, "Just kill me."_

"_That's not right." Jack said looking at some data, "There is human DNA in here with his ecto-signature." Jack said, "It must me a mix up."_

"_Let me see that Jack." Maddie said grabbing the paper. _

"_Little brother." Jazz said oblivious to the conversation. Danny started screaming in pain, he was to weak even to transform back, and if he did, what if the injuries transferred to his human half, his ghost half might be able to withstand this, but his human half would surely die, but wasn't that what he wanted_

"_Little brother." Jazz repeated._

(This is a line break)

Danny looked down at his bare chest, there was the faint lines in a Y down the otherwise pale unblemished skin. Danny touched the scar lightly, it was hard to believe it happened barely a week ago. Danny grabbed his chest above his heart groaning at the pain… not physical but emotional… as his memories pushed forward. He gripped the wall holding himself up for balance as tears streamed down his face. Danny curled up bringing his legs to him in the fetal position as he cowered against the wall in the corner. There was a knock on the door.

"Danny?" it was Storm.

"Hey kid are you ok?" Logan to. Danny whimpered. Logan opened the door taking in the kid on the floor. Danny looked broken compared to the strength he had exhibited earlier that day. The two adults rushed to the boy. Logan's keen eyes picked up on the thin barely there scar. Storm reached out to the boy.

"NO… NO MORE!" Danny yelled pulling away from the human contact, "I'M YOUR SON… I'm your son…" Danny's eyes were a million miles away.

"This would be a good time to have Jean or the Professor." Storm said. Logan nodded Danny whimpering.

"Just kill me…. Kill me…." Danny rocked, "No more… no more… just kill me." Storm tried touching Danny again, this time his eyes snapped unfocused onto the intruding hand.

"No… not again, no more… no more. Just kill me…" Danny begged his eyes blurry and looking at the older teacher.

"Danny, it's ok, you're safe… it's ok." Storm coaxed. Logan was checking out the other scars on the boy's body, barely visible. The pair of gashes down his chest had completely healed, just a slightly pink scar was left. They boy was practically unblemished.

"NO!" Danny yelled, a group of mutants were gathered in the door way, "I'm your son… I swear… I'm your son…" Danny whimpered Storm grabbed Danny wrapping him in a blanket and Logan carried him to the bed. They tried to get him to lie flat but the boy just screamed more, his voice going hoarse.

"NO, NO, NO MORE, NO MORE. JUST KILL ME!" Danny said curling tighter. Storm ended up just holding him and trying to talk to him.

"My parents…" Danny struggled to talk, "my parents…" His eyes became clear for a minute as he focused on Storm, "They dissected me alive…"

(Why yes, this is a line break.)

Danny woke up curled against Storm. He jumped away, Storm rubbed his back.

"Hey, you gave us quite the scare last night." Storm said looking at the young halfa, "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Danny seized up.

"No." he stated bluntly. Storm rubbed his back.

"Do you want us to call someone? The police… if your parents were abusing you…"

"NO!" Danny shouted recoiling, "No… what did you hear, what do you know!" He demanded jumping of the bed and about ready to fly out of there.

"Danny last night you told me your parents dissected you alive." Storm said. Danny shook his head.

"Bad dream. It was nothing." He waved it away.

"Danny… people can't get away with things like that, it's not right, especially to their own kind. Why would they do that?" Storm asked.

"They didn't dissect Fenton… they were dissecting a ghost… I have nightmares about it, except it's me on that table." Danny lied. Logan came into the room.

"Look kid, we know you're talking out your ass, the scars on your chest prove that." Logan said folding his arms, "Now are you going to let us held you or not."

"Not… I can take care of myself." Danny said grabbing a shirt.

"You sure have done a great job of it already." Logan scowled.

"Shut up, you have no idea… my own parents dissected me alive, and you know who found me, _my sister._ You know what else, after I came back they acted like nothing happened. I had been screaming under them telling them a truth, and all they could do was compare DNA samples. I've tried to keep that secret for years, but when I tell them the truth, all they see is a ghost!" Danny glared pulling on his shirt and brushing past Logan.

Logan frowned. What was that all about? A ghost. Logan frowned. Storm came up to the other mutant.

"I wish the professor were here." She sighed.

(Ok… autocorrect. Officially sucks.)

Danny glared down the hall way at the looks he was getting. He started walking briskly to get away from the stairs, then he took off into a jog then finally he started sprinting out the doors and across the lawn heading into the trees his bare feet barely touching the moist grass as he ran.

"Danny?" Bobby said as Danny ran past. After a moment's hesitation he followed jogging after the briskly retreating halfa. Danny had no idea Bobby was following him. Angry and frustrated he ducked into some trees growling and yelling in anger and finally punching a tree then cussing as his knuckles split open. Danny licked up the blood the wound healing quickly.

"Stupid portal, stupid, stupid ghost portal." Danny growled punching another tree this time his eyes glowing green as he put all his strength into it. The tree cracked, the wood splintering as Danny's fist made contact with it. Bobby watched from the shadows.

"Stupid ghost hunting parents, stupid Sam for convincing me to go in, and stupid, stupid fucking ghost powers!" Danny growled throwing a ball of ecto-energy through the sky. Danny glared at nothing in particular then sunk to the ground putting his head on his arms. Bobby stepped out hesitantly. Danny looked up, his eyes narrowed at the intruder than shrugged as if he didn't give a damn anymore.

"Hey." Bobby said looking at the boy in a new light. Danny grunted. Bobby tried again, "Look, I know being different is hard, I'm a mutant for god's sake, but the people here just want to help. " Danny laughed humorously.

"Dude, you're a mutant. Me… I'm half dead." Danny felt his anger building again but reigned it in. Bobby shrugged.

"I don't care if you're dead, or have five heads, you're still a good kid. I don't know what happened to you, but you can let us help can't you?" Bobby asked. Danny sighed.

"I could… but I won't. I have people after me all over the place. My parents, the GIW, everyone. I thought I could stay here and be safe, but everyone wants to know what happened, and I don't want to tell them." Danny sighed he looked up, "I thought maybe just for once I could be normal, even if I was in a place where everyone else wasn't." Danny closed his eyes, "It's been so long since I've been human." He sighed, "It was fun to pretend I was while it lasted. Bobby patted Danny on the shoulder.

"No problem man, if you want to keep it a secret… well I'm more than happy to comply." Bobby smiled, Danny looked over.

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Sure man, what are friends for?" Bobby asked. Danny smiled.

"Thanks dude." Danny said. The two sat there for a minute then Danny laughed, "We don't have to hug or anything do we?" he asked. Bobby laughed to.

"Only if you think you can make me." Danny looked over at Bobby his eyes flashing green at Bobby's comment.

"You'd be surprised." Danny smirked. Then they looked back up at the sky through the trees.

(Cat, I'm a kitty cat…)

Danny ended up back in his room getting dressed, he pulled on a plain tee shirt and a pair of baggy pants, the outfit similar to his usual. He sighed as he pulled on his shoes looking around the room he was occupying for the time being.

"I know I can't stay here… but I have nowhere else to go." Danny thought out loud. With that he pushed off the bed and walked out into the hall way, his ghost sense going off. He looked wildly around but only saw Scott walking down the hall way. Danny waved, Scott nodded. With a sighed Danny started down the hall looking around for anybody. Everyone was in class about now. Danny turned toward the general kitchen area. He wandered that way for a while then paused looking out a window, then wandering back down the hall to the kitchen. His ghost sense went off.

Danny paused as he saw a familiar face looking through the fridge.

"Hey Jean." Danny said looking at the older woman. Jean started and turned.

"Oh my gosh Danny, I didn't see you there." Jean smiled turning and closing he fridge. Danny sighed.

"Yeah, I have a very light tread." Danny smiled. Jean laughed a little.

"Yes you do, but I was more worried why I didn't pick you up." She said studying the halfa.

"What does that mean?" Danny asked eyebrows furrowing. Jean laughed.

"I'm telepathic." Jean said looking at the boy. Danny shrugged.

"I don't know," Danny sighed, "I did learn to shield myself so I couldn't be under the influence of others…" Danny said. Jean nodded.

"That explains the mental barriers I've been meeting. You did a pretty good job with that." She smiled. Danny blushed.

"My friend Sam taught me after almost losing me to some freak mind controlling ringmaster." Danny said.

"So, why aren't you in class?" Jean asked.

"Storm and Logan are trying to figure out what to do with me. I wonder why they just don't ask the professor." Jean's smile fell at Danny's words.

"You don't understand do you?" she asked. Danny looked up.

"Understand what?" He asked. Jean shook her head.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She assured. Danny shrugged it off. His ghost sense went off again causing him to look around wildly. The professor walked into the room.

"Oh there you are Danny. Would you like some breakfast, Jean here makes a mean omelet." Prof. X smiled. Danny shrugged.

"Why not." He asked Jean smiled opening the fridge again. Prof. X looked down at the boy.

"So how was your first day at school?" He asked, Danny remembered the whole freak out accident.

"It could have gone better." He sighed. Prof. X laughed.

"I bet." The professor laughed. Danny smiled a little.

"All in all, you run a wonderful school Professor." Danny said looking around. Xavier smiled.

"I'd like to think so." He commented. Danny looked back at the bald man.

"It's like the outside world can't touch you in here." He said.

"Hey kid." Logan said looking in the kitchen Danny looked up, "Who are you talking to?"

DUN. DUN. DUN. Cliffhanger, sorry it's so short.

_HINTS ABOUT THOSE CURIOUS ABOUT Danny'S GHOST SENSE!_

This is along with the story in the last x-men. So if his ghost sense is going off, there is a ghost, just not an obvious one… if you need more than that.

Ghosts are without the handicaps they had in life after they die.

And it is consistent with The Last Stand, so those of you who watched think about that.

Ok, Con-San out!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my lovelies. Ok, I was told I needed to continue this one so here it is. :D ok… to start off, I still own nothing and let's just suppose that holds true for the rest of the story because I'm tired of typing it even in a funny way.

This chapter dedicated to: Riqis Inna Sunja (did I get it right?)

Now… I will answer reviews at the end of the chappie because it looks less clustered up here.

ONTO THE STORY.

"_Jack…" Maddie said going over the data again, "I've extracted the human DNA, maybe now we can find out who this boy was before he died." Danny stared up at the ceiling drooling a little his mind gone. No flicker of life sparked in his mind. He was just dead, he was tired of fighting, tired of it all. He just gave up. Danny let himself be moved like a puppet not registering that the two people doing so were his parents. Jazz came down every day and tried to talk him out of it, but as soon as his eyes showed any life it seemed like his parents were there taking him to do something else._

"_Mom…" Jazz looked down stairs then her eyes flickered to Danny, "What are you doing now?" She asked._

"_We're comparing this DNA sample we got out of the ghost's ecto-signature to see who he was when he was alive."_

"_How long do you think that'll take?" Jazz asked curiously_

"_Anywhere from five days to a month." Jack said looking up from the limp ghost boy, he then brightened turning to his daughter, "You know he has an actual bone structure, almost a sturdy as a human, and made up of cells very similar to them. He also needs to breathe, it's strange, his lungs actually function, he can go without breathing for long periods of time, but he will eventually need to breathe, that's why he got so unstable when we were messing with his lungs." Jack beamed proud of this information._

"_Yeah, it was really strange, he started having a fit, then we almost lost him… he actually has a heart in there to." Maddie said tapping her chest over her heart, "it actually works too, it's very slow, we could hardly pick it up with our instruments, we had to fine tune them to find out he actually has a heartbeat." Maddie smiled looking over at the ghost boy on the table._

"_Mom…" The boy said all of a sudden. His eyes opened, instead of the vivid green ones they were baby blue, filled with tears. Everyone in the room froze._

"_Danny?" Jazz asked, Danny looked up slowly focusing on Jazz._

"_Where am I?" he asked eyes dull, his hair stringy. Jazz inched closer. Danny's hands twitched, he looked broken, the vibrant ghostly glow that usually surrounded him had dulled making him look almost human. His normal blue eyes made this seem even more so._

"_Oh Danny." Jazz whispered looking at her brother. Danny's hands twitched again and his brow slowly furrowed as he looked over to where he was cuffed, the table set at a vertical angle, him limply hanging from it._

"_Mom…. Dada?" Danny asked struggling. Then he looked down._

"_I'm… I'm a ghost." He said looking at the jumpsuit, and the faint barely there glow. He looked around the room wildly._

"_How did this happen, mom, dad, what happened to me!" Danny started yelling pulling harder freaking out._

"_Repressed memories." Jazz said under her breath._

"_Can it ghost." Jack pointed a scalpel at the boy. Danny drew back in fear._

"_Dad?" he asked, "Dad… it's me, Danny!" Danny pulled away in fear._

"_Shut up." Maddie said working her way over to the ghost boy, "Stop it, you are not my little boy, my boy has been missing for a month, whatever vile thing you did to him, you are not him." Maddie snapped. Danny's eyes filled with tears._

"_How can he cry he's a ghost." Jack asked suddenly, Danny's strange blue eyes with his white hair was throwing them off._

"_Jazz… what happened to me, why won't they believe me, why am I a ghost?" Danny begged. Jazz hesitantly walked over to Danny._

"_What is the last thing you remember?" she asked._

"_I… the portal didn't work." Danny said, "It didn't work then I went to school…" Danny's eyebrows furrowed as he thought, "Sam wanted to see it… then I…. I don't remember… mom and dad were gone… they went to talk to someone about the portal not working, and you… you went to pick them up at the airport. Danny squirmed tugging at the restraints, "Then… I don't remember." Danny said, "Why don't I remember." Jazz patted Danny's hair._

"_Danny, that was a year ago." She said quietly, she hadn't meant for him to hear but he did._

"_A year… I don't remember anything!" Danny fought harder. Jazz continued petting his hair._

"_Calm down, it'll be ok, it's ok."_

"_STOP TRYING TO TURN OUR DAUGHTER AGAISNT US!" Bellowed Jack. Danny recoiled._

"_Dad?" he asked._

"_SHUT UP!" Jack roared back handing the boy, Danny's head snapped back a pop was heard and Danny's hung limply from the restraints again. Jazz screamed checking Danny over for injuries, Danny's neck hadn't broken, but he was knocked out again._

"_Get away from him Jazz." Maddie said pulling her daughter back as Jazz cried, "He's trying to get you to feel sorry for him, but he's just a ghost, he isn't really Danny. Danny is alive, ok, this one is a ghost, just post-human con…"_

"_Post meaning after, meaning he was human at one point!" Jazz screamed at her parents, "You guys see anything different and immediately it's evil. If he was human at one point why does dying automatically make him evil!" Jazz turned and ran. Danny's head hung there, one of his fingers twitched. Maddie and Jack exchanged a look. They turned to the boy on their table._

"_Jack…" Maddie asked, "Do you think he knows where Danny is?" Maddie looked up at her husband._

"_I feel it in my boots." Jack insisted. He stepped over a pile of ectoplasm._

"_What if Danny was overshadowed by Phantom, what if he's still in there." Maddie asked. Jack looked at his wife._

"_I'll get the ghost gauntlets."_

(LA CUCARACHA, LA CUCARACHA, ENCHILADA BLAH. BLAH, BLAH)

"Uhh…" Danny looked up at the professor then to Logan who could only see Danny.

"I… you can't see them?" Danny asked. Logan cocked his head.

"See who kid?" Logan asked.

"Them." He pointed to Jean and then to the Professor, "there and there." Danny said looking at each one then to Logan.

"Kid, come with me, I think you might have hit your head harder than you thought."

"No, they are there!" Danny insisted. He turned to the Professor, "Why can't he see you?" He asked.

"I was surprised you could see us, see we no longer exist in this world." Prof. X said. Danny blinked.

"What does that mean." Danny asked. Logan just stood there for a minute.

"It means you need to come with me." The Professor said. Danny looked a Jean then to Logan who was studying Danny.

"Where?" Danny asked, Prof. X was walking away. Danny looked to Logan then followed the Professor. Logan grabbed Danny's shoulder.

"Where are you going kid?" he asked.

"I don't know." Danny said, "I have to go find something." Danny said. Logan hesitated then nodded.

"Let me come with you." Logan said, Danny turned and followed the professor who was walking to the door. The door opened as the professor walked out Danny followed, and even Logan, who was a little creeped out. Danny walked out into a garden, following the professor till they came to three graves. Danny looked at the professor.

"Now what?" Danny asked.

"Read the names." Prof. X said looking at his own grave. Danny nodded then turned to the tombstones.

"Professor Charles Xavier…" Danny read faster, "Jean Grey, and Scott Summers." Danny looked back up, "You're all ghosts?" he asked. Logan was getting upset, sure the kid wasn't lying, but if he was under a delusion he would know. Logan went up to Danny who was thinking.

"Well I guess that makes sense, that explains why I can't seem to see any ghost when my ghost sense goes off." He was talking to himself more now, completely forgetting Logan was there, "That means that the ghost was you and Jean and Scott… now that I think about it one of you were there every time… but that still doesn't explain why no one else can see you… the ghosts where I come from are still very visible to the rest of us. In fact Johnny flirts with human girls without any of them suspecting anything." Danny said.

"Kid." Danny jumped at the voice.

"Oh… you're still here… you didn't tell me the Professor died." Danny sighed.

"That's because it's a sore subject, who are you talking to?" Logan asked again. Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm kinda talking to the Professor's ghost." Danny chucked nervously. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" he asked.

"Yeah." Danny said, "I… yeah…" Danny looked at the ground, "You're gonna lock me up now right?" Danny sighed, "Or maybe try and spin the crazy out of me."

"No I know you're telling the truth, or at least think you are." Logan said looking at the boy.

"I know…" Danny said, "You think I'm crazy, delusional or something, this isn't the first ghost I've seen that no one else has been able to… actually that's not true, no adults could see that ghost. But still I get it." Danny sighed.

"Look, I just want to have you seen by a doctor."

"Logan…" The Professor sent… Logan looked around, "I'm still here." Logan choked up all of a sudden. Danny was shocked to see this big burly guy tear up.

"Where are you?" He asked. Prof. X turned to Danny.

"It takes a great deal of energy to communicate with the living." He told Danny. Danny nodded.

"So… what am I supposed to do about it?" Danny asked.

"Be my voice of course, us mutants need to stick together, they still need me here, whether I'm alive or not." Prof. X said.

"He's right here… and says you guys need him." Danny said pointing with his thumb over his shoulder at the bald man beside him. Logan looked at the boy.

"So are you psychic?" Logan asked. Danny looked at his feet.

"Actually I kinda died." Danny said, "Well half died, but that's another story." Danny looked uncomfortable. Logan backed off.

"Why did he stay, doesn't he have to go into some light?" Logan asked.

"Oh yes, I see the light, but I need to be here for the children." The professor answered.

"He sees the light but he is here for the children." Danny said looking between the two men.

"Tell him that we miss him." Logan said.

"I Know." Prof. X smiled.

"Dude, he can hear you, and he says he knows." Danny said awkwardly. Logan smiled.

"Tell him I miss then too." Prof. X said looking down at Danny.

"Uh… he misses you too." Danny said looked back at the professor.

"Logan… there you are… and Danny." Storm said looking around. Logan was still teared up, "What's going on?" she asked hesitantly.

"He says he sees the professor." Logan said.

"Uh huh…" Storm moved over to Danny, "Are you ok sweetie?" she asked the boy. Danny nodded.

"I'm fine, just found out I was talking to a ghost the entire time, but I'm fine." Danny said. Storm nodded.

"Ok sweetie, we're going to get you some help."

"You don't believe me." Danny said shaking his head, "I may have some issues, but I'm not crazy." Danny said. Storm looked at Danny.

"Tell her about the song I used to sing to her." Prof. X said.

"What song?" Danny asked. The professor hummed it. Danny tried his best to imitate him. Storm backed up a step.

"Ask her if she remembers the first time I met her." Prof. X.

"He wants to know if you remember when you met him?" Danny asked looking at Storm.

"No… no." Storm shook her head more in denial than anything else.

"I walked up to her and…"

"He say he walked up to you and asked if your hair was natural…"

"Stop… please." Storm asked.

"She said that it was…"

"You told him it was as natural as your skin and that if he didn't like it he could… oh I am not repeating that!" Danny turned to the professor.

"She always thought that people were going to…."

"He says you though that everyone was going to criticize you, that's why you ran away, you're skin made you a target for racists, and your hair made you a target as a freak… and that when you got your powers is when you had it and decided to run, you didn't."

"STOP!" Storm yelled, the sky was dark and cloudy the blue skies vanishing. Danny jumped back.

"I'm sorry." Storm said then turned and ran out of there. Danny bit his lip.

"Uh… I'm sorry." Danny said turning to Logan. Logan was pulling out a cigar.

"She's mourning over the professor still, that's why her hair is so short." Logan lit the cigar, he took in a breath and exhaled a cloud of smoke, "Where'd you get all that stuff, the professor tell you, or are you psychic?" Logan smiled. Danny looked at him.

"No, not psychic, but the professor did tell me." Danny insisted, Logan shrugged.

"I've seen some weird things in my life, most of which I probably don't even remember. But this is pretty high up there." Logan said. Danny smiled.

"Yeah, I've seen ghost weenies and this is still pretty strange." Danny laughed.

"Ghost weenies?" Logan asked.

"My parents are inventers and ghost hunters, they tried to cook the hotdogs ten times faster and ended up bringing them to life." Danny sighed.

"You're parents…" Logan asked.

"Yup." Danny said walking over to the graves.

"The same ones who dissected you?" Logan asked, "Dissected alive?"

"You can't dissect alive something that isn't alive… or in their eyes wasn't." Danny closed his eyes his back turned toward Logan.

"Not alive?" Logan asked.

"Yeah…" Danny said then laid an ice rose on each grave, the long stems and perfectly formed flowers glittering like glass in the light. Danny stepped away.

"You're a mutant?" Logan asked looking at the ice flowers.

"No… just half dead." Danny said.

"I'm lost kid." Logan said taking his cigar out of his mouth, "How can you be half dead, you should have recovered right? You're either one or the other?"

"Not unless one half completely died, and the other was still alive." Danny said.

"Half dead…" Logan thought he stuck his cigar back into his mouth, "I is that why your parents did what they did?"

"Yeah." Danny said moving away from the graves, "And since I've spilled my guts enough for one day, I'm going to go take a nap." Danny moved back toward the mansion, "Enjoy your cigar." He said. He turned back and waved at Professor Xavier. Prof. X gave a slight wave back. Danny left.

"Half dead…" Logan repeated.

"Meaning half ghost." Prof. X said looking at the boy as he walked off. Prof. X turned to Logan knowing that he couldn't see him.

"Take care of him my friend." The Prof. X patted Logan on the shoulder and continued walking. Logan turned back around looking for the source of the pat to be met with nothing.

"Professor?" Logan asked feeling stupid, there was no reply, Logan stuck the cigar back into his mouth.

Ok, I have over 2,000 words so I'm gonna end there for today. Yes I got it posted.

That ends this segment.

And one note, never try to write ectogun with autocorrect on unless you double check it first. :P

Now, please be a dear and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much, I believe this is my most popular story, so I think I'll use it for a little personal advertising.

Check out my other stories.

The Devil's Assistant

The Death of A Hero

iDon't Believe in Ghosts

High School Reunion

Lies

Interdimensional Doom

A Spider's thread

Now, to the story I will answer reviews at the bottom.

_"Jazz?" Danny looked up from the table, Jazz was working on his cuffs._

_"Danny?" Jazz said, "It's ok, mom and dad haven't left this room for a month at least. But now they are out… how have you been able to stay in ghost form this entire time?" She asked. Danny winced._

_"I don't know… I don't." Danny looked up at his sister, "I don't know…" his eyes were full of tears, "Jazz… I don't want to be here anymore." He cried tears spilling over. His suit ripped open from their many vivisections on him. Danny's chest raw and pink from the Y incision._

_"I know, that's why I'm getting you out of here." Jazz said patting her brother's white hair._

_"I can't be here… I don't want to… Jazz I want to die." Danny clarified, "I can't face them, not ever again." He touched the bleeding wounds down the front of his chest where they hand tried to pull Fenton and Phantom apart but had somehow failed._

_"Danny, its ok, it'll be fine, if you have to you can stay with Sam or Tucker." Jazz said. Danny shook his head, Jazz released the cuffs at last, Danny slumping to the ground wrists raw from being held for so long, he could barely move his arms they were so stiff. Danny screamed in pain as his stiff limbs bent. Jazz soothed him patting his hair. Danny cried clinging to his older sister not having anything to say about it._

_Jazz drug the barely conscious boy up the stairs, the dead look in Danny's eyes was disheartening. Scary. Danny looked up at Jazz then gave a weak smile, his body going limp as a look of relief washed over him and then he fell. A couples seconds passed that felt like minutes to Jazz as Danny released himself from the world. The dingy white hair flowing strangely as the body fell. The barley glowing green eyes cooling to a baby blue, the hair at the crown of his head slowly turning in shades back to the darkest black, the glow of his body fading, the jumpsuit dissolving as if into mist as the life left his body, Danny Fenton laid bleeding in his sister's arms. A peaceful pleasant smile on his face._

"_Oh god… Oh god… Danny? Come back Danny…"_

(Yeah… another one of these thingys.)

Danny sat on the wall of the building, looking down at the ground as if it were a wall. People were coming out if the building. Danny sighed and lay flat against the wall phasing back into the bedroom he had to himself and landing on the bed transforming back. As hard as he tried Danny just couldn't stay away from it… the ghost half, dying once and coming back he almost expected to lose that half. Danny sighed, but there it was, that cold core, the one he'd had since the day he turned on the portal, Danny thought somehow dying would mess that up. But it didn't, maybe it made his ghost half stronger… but he couldn't tell. Danny closed his eyes looking up at the ceiling, as much as he wanted to forget about his ghost powers and try to be normal… he had to admit, being half ghost was just too damn cool.

Danny lay on the bed a moment longer searching his brain for answers. He didn't quite know the question, but he wanted an answer.

_"Come back Danny…"_

Danny's eyes popped open as he jumped at the voice.

"Danny?" Bobby poked his head into Danny's room.

"Everyone is on a field trip, we're leaving now… you coming?" Bobby asked. Danny sighed.

"I guess." Danny pulled his shoes on and patted his belt, the thermos there like it was supposed to be.

"Were going to this pretty sweet mall, the Galleria, none of us really ever go out to buy anything, every year we do fundraisers to earn money for a trip to the mall. It's the only way anyone can afford anything there. So… yeah." Bobby smiled.

"Well…" Danny sighed, "It can't hurt to get out much." Danny fingered the credit card in his pocket. He looked at Bobby forcing a smile.

"Let's go."

(Galleria at White Plains is a real mall, plus it's in Westchester County NY.)

Danny rested his head against the window looking out. The rest of the kids were laughing and joking, but Danny just sat there. Logan looked over at him, Danny had shotgun.

"Hey kid… how you doing?" He asked.

"The truth?" Danny asked looking up at Logan.

"Yeah, the truth." Logan nodded, Danny sighed.

"I keep remembering… stuff that happened to me while I was down in my parents' lab." Danny said. Logan looked over.

"You're talking about the vivisection?" Logan asked, Danny nodded.

"Yeah, and what happened after that… it's a weird thing seeing your father holding your lung." Danny forced a smiled, Logan shook his head.

"That's just wrong. Your parents did that to you?" Logan asked.

"Yeah… but they didn't know it was me…" Danny breathed; Logan's ears barely picked it up.

"Wow, is that why you said you were half dead?" Logan asked. Danny looked out the window.

"No, I was half dead before that, I just died again, and came back." Danny sighed. Logan nodded.

"So… is that why you can see ghosts?" Logan asked, "Because you died?"

"I don't know… I never saw ghosts like the ones here, the ghosts here are different, the one's I'm used to everyone can see. I've only encountered one ghost no one else could see… well only kids could see him, adults couldn't." Danny nodded, "It could be because of that, or because of the whole half dead thing." Danny sighed. Logan nodded.

"Hey, Professor Logan, how much longer?" a kid asked.

"We get there when we get there alright?" Logan sighed, Danny laughed.

"Teaching is not your forte is it?" Danny asked, Logan shook his head once.

"No it is not." Logan replied, Danny laughed a little looking out the window again. Bobby however was watching the whole thing.

(And so, this is a line break!)

"Dude." Bobby said to Danny, "Your parents reek."

"They didn't know, honest, I never told them so…" Danny sighed looking up at the ceiling. A kid came up and started talking to Bobby, Danny immediately shut up. The kid looked at Danny.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Then the kid moved away, Danny looked at him funny.

"Great, now they all think I'm a dick because I'm avoiding them, and it's because they all think I'm normal and I'm avoiding them because they are mutants." Danny sighed, "Freaking fantastic." Danny sighed.

"So… you weren't here most of the year to prepare for this trip were you?" Bobby asked, Danny nodded.

"So… do you want to share money with me, I made more than enough." Bobby offered, Danny shook his head pulling out a plastic card.

"Gather the biggest group of mutants and were eating in style." Danny smirked, "courtesy of the fruit loop, the only one who seemed to be acting sane when I skipped town." Danny laughed. Bobby looked at the name on the card.

"Vlad Masters?" he asked.

"Yup, he's my god father, at most times I hate his guts, but I wonder if he is all that bad at times, say like when he just saved my life, opened up a new account for me and is pouring money into it, and giving me his credit card and telling me to go all out. Then I remember its part of his plan to get on my good side and steal my mom from my dad, but hey, I get to blow his money in the meantime." Danny smiled, "though as far as half ghost freaks go, he's one of the three who can relate, me included in that group."

"Well sweet, he is a multi-billionaire, so I think he can afford lunch for us poor deprived mutants." Bobby smiled. Danny nodded.

"Great."

Oh, one more thing.

(^.^)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I'm back with another chapter.

Still don't own anything and don't make any money.

_Jazz pulled her baby brother closer to her chest. Danny's body was already growing cold. Already… Jazz cried harder as she held the corpse._

_"God Danny…" Jazz held her brother._ _How could this have happened. The look on his face was peaceful, which made Jazz cry all the harder. She wondered what would become of him… what would happen to them now. Crying Jazz pounded on Danny's chest, but every time she did new blood seeped out of the wounds and gashes. There was a large gash down his back where Jack and Maddie had carelessly pulled flesh aside to get a look at his spine, trying to get a sample of the energy that fired through those connections._

"_Danny… please come back to me… please." Jazz begged. A whisper of a kiss brushed Jazz's cheek and she looked up. Danny stood there not Fenton or Phantom but a combination of the two. He smiled at Jazz kindly and kissed her forehead._

"_Don't cry for me Jazz." Danny said softly then began to fade. His words only made Jazz cry harder. Pulling the corpse that had once been Danny Fenton Jazz laid him out in the kitchen then grabbed the defibrillator. Jazz waited for the paddles to charge then shocked her brother's body. Danny's corpse arched then fell flat. Jazz tried again, and again… then once more._

_Growing desperate she figured she'd need a shock on a grander scale. Something that would shock him with enough energy to call back even his ghostly form…_

_Duh…_

_Jazz drug the body downstairs and unplugged the portal. Wincing she laid Danny among the wires zapping herself a bit in the process. Then kissing his forehead once she stepped out hiding behind a desk and she put the two ends of the plugs together. There was a giant blast of light, one that filled up the entire room. However, Jazz couldn't hear anything from inside the portal, this was her last chance… if this didn't work… Danny would be gone… and his body too fried to try again._

_The blast continued the energy working up slowly there was a slight moaning sound and then…_

_A scream like nothing Jazz had ever heard or ever hoped to hear again came from the glowing hole in the wall. That single scream was filled with so much pain it didn't seem possible for a single body to contain it all. That scream echoed through the house and down the streets. That scream sounded like someone dying in the most horrible way possible. That scream returned the dead to life._

_A figure stumbled out of the portal, black hazmat and white hair. Acid green eyes that burned with tears as the searched the room. The Phantom figure from beyond the grave stumbled and fell down two white ring forming to release the figure of his ghostly appearance. Danny shook and trembled and coughed. A few drops of blood falling to the ground. The boy now with black hair and blue eyes looked up at Jazz._

"_I was dead… I… was dead…" eyes closing as Danny's body went limp Danny cried, "And you should have left me that way."_

(Line break thingy here!)

Danny laughed with the mutants as they gorged themselves at a restraint. Danny's street cred had gone up a little for this. Storm and Logan watched.

"Don't you think Danny is a little weird?" Storm said fighting back her urge to freak out. Logan nodded.

"He's a good kid, but he's definitely hiding something. He smells off too." Logan said, "It's hard to tell what he is exactly." Logan was looking around as if he would see the professor. The kid freaked him out, not just what he could do with the seeing ghost but because he also had powers… yet somehow wasn't a mutant. What was he? Danny was talking to some people about the advanced mechanics of an ectogun. There were a few who seemed fascinated by the idea… but he kid did come from Amity Park.

"Have you ever seen a ghost?" someone asked. Danny laughed.

"Dude… if I had a penny for every ghost I've seen I'd be rich… now if I had a dollar for every ghost that has attacked me, then I'd be ready to buy the world." Danny smiled.

"You've been attacked by ghosts?" Bobby asked intrigued.

"Yeah, most of them are pretty lame, some of them were harder to beat though." Danny shrugged, "My parents are ghost hunters so I have some ghost hunting equipment." Danny nodded.

"Cool, like what?" Jones asked. Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos from his waist band.

"Like this, it's the Fenton Thermos, it traps ghosts and contains them until I can dispose of them in the ghost zone, send them back where they came from." Danny explained.

"So do you fight ghosts?" Rogue asked. Danny shook his head.

"I don't, but Danny Phantom does." Danny responded.

"Yeah… I've heard of him, he's a ghost right?" Kitty asked, Danny nodded.

"Yeah… he protects the town, but no one really sees him as the hero, ok that's not true, but a lot of people don't see him as the hero, think his evil because he's a ghost." Danny sighed, "Even my parents wanted to tear him apart molecule by molecule." Danny quoted imitating his dad, "But…I guess that's just life… or his afterlife." Danny sighed he put the thermos back onto his belt.

"So what kind of powers do ghosts have?" Danny was asked, Danny thought.

"Well there is a wide range of powers that ghosts have depending on the ghost, some have control over objects, and others have control over an element. But then there are your standard powers, invisibility, intangibility, flying… and then the slightly higher level powers, ghost rays, ecto shields, some can even teleport. Then there is specially powers like Ember's music, Technus's control over technology, m… well Phantom's ghostly wail." He shrugged, "Then things like cryo kinesis, pyro kinesis, telekinesis, things not a lot of ghosts have but aren't really specific to one ghost. Then there are some ghosts who have similar, if not the same powers, then there is duplication, and some can even control minds and have psychic powers." Danny said, "Then there are objects of spectral power that enhance a ghosts own powers, like amulet of Aragon and the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire." Danny said.

"That's pretty cool, you know a lot about ghosts." One of the younger mutants said.

"I should." Danny smiled enjoying a private joke.

"Why, are you a ghost?" someone asked. Danny's smile faded.

"I… uh… what? Do I look like a ghost?" Danny asked, "I just know a lot of ghosts." Danny said. Storm noticed Danny's nervousness about that and wondered, but he was alive wasn't he? He had a heartbeat and a pulse… Logan was following a similar train of thought. He thought back to what Danny said about being half dead though. If he was half dead… was it possible he was half ghost? That would explain his powers and the ice roses he managed to produce that still hadn't melted. Danny got up from the table.

The mutants dispersed heading to each store throwing their trash away. Danny paused in front of the Hot Topic. He hesitated before going in. Looking around he found a small coffin, it was filled with black silk roses. Danny turned the box over in his hands. Finally he went up to the front and paid for it then went to find a box to send it to Sam. He was dropping the box into the mail slot and sending it off when Logan rested his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey kid." Logan said. Danny sighed.

"Can you just call me Danny?" he asked. Logan nodded.

"Danny… can we talk?" Logan asked, Danny nodded and followed the older male to a table near the Starbucks.

"So… ghosts huh?" Logan asked, Danny nodded.

"So you figured it out?" Danny asked. Logan nodded. Danny sighed, "Then you should probably know, my parents thought they were dissecting Danny Phantom not their only son." Danny sighed looking down at his hands, "I… I don't like to talk about it." Danny said. Logan nodded.

"I can imagine not." He said, "Why didn't you just tell us?" Logan asked, "We're mutants…"

"Exactly, you're mutants, you aren't ghosts, or half ghosts, you wouldn't get it, the best thing that could have happened was you wouldn't believe me and the worse you could have sold me to the guys in white. People fear what they don't understand, that's why humans are afraid of me, why would mutants be any different, I'm not one of you, I'm a freak that goes be on the freakiest."

Danny glared at the table, "Just because you say you understand doesn't mean you do, my own parents dissected me, and then they chased me down whether to rip me apart atom by atom, molecule by molecule, or to apologize I'll never know cuz I'm never going back there. I can't face it.

"And trust me when I tell you I'm am nearing the amount of sanity a person cannot have and still be considered sane. I just want to get away from it all, I don't want to be reminded of my past, I don't want to remember, I just want to be left alone." Danny finished with a huff, "So forgive me if I sound like a jerk, I'm trying to keep my sanity." Danny stood up, "I'll see you later."

Danny gripped his head, a horrible headache forming and a pain in his chest. He looked up and around the mall then wandered around the stores nodding to people who recognized him.

"Hey." Bobby put his hand on Danny shoulder, Danny was sitting on a park bench rubbing his temples.

"Oh… hi Bobby." Danny said. Bobby sat down beside the halfa.

"You ok?" Bobby asked, Danny shook his head.

"No… not really, but I'll get through it… somehow." Danny looked at his hands, an image of his the ghost portal… white gloves. Why had that memory decided to surface?

"You sure you're ok dude?" Bobby asked, Danny nodded looking up.

"I'm fine, ok… I'm good." Danny sighed, "I'm good." Bobby patted Danny on the back.

"Do you… you know… uh… want to talk?" Bobby asked feeling awkward. Danny laughed.

"Dude, I'm fine, I'll be ok, right? Don't worry about me." Danny said with an air of finality. Bobby nodded.

"Cool then."

BAM!

Danny and Bobby hit the ground, Danny the first one on his feet in a fighting stance looking around.

BOOM!

BAM!

BOOM!

Danny wobbled slightly as explosions rocked the building. Gritting his teeth he wobbled as the building did. The building slowly ground to a stop. Danny turned to Bobby.

"Help get everyone out. I hope we have enough time. Find everybody else and tell them to help." Danny started running off. "This is the top floor evacuate this one first, get everyone down to the lower levels and get them the hell out of here." Danny turned to the panicking people, "EVERYBODY GET OUT BEFORE THE BUILDING FALLS OVER, GET OUT, JUST GET!" Danny yelled going down the mall, he ran to customer service gripping the desk as he hit it.

"We need to get everyone out now, I'm sure there is a second bomb about to go off, don't you have an evacuation plan?" Danny demanded. The people as the desk were staring at him in shock, Danny groaned. The supports on the building groaned. Danny grabbed the microphone to the PA system.

"EVERYBODY GET THE HELL OUT, WE HAVE APPROXIMATLEY TWENTY FIVE MINUTES TILL THE NEXT ONE GOES OFF PROVIDED THE STRUCTURE DOESN'T GIVE OUT BEFORE THEN!"

"Thanks." Danny said to the people, "Now get out of here." The people started running, it was hectic, people scrambling for elevators, most smart enough to take the stairs and the escalators, a mass exodus as people swarmed out of the building. Danny searched around frantically searching for stragglers and children who got separated from parents. He did the whole thing as a human, his brain not even thinking about going ghosts as he cleared floor after floor getting people out of there and trying to get them a safe distance away. What pissed him off were the people who were still sitting around eating or the occasional person who was trying to make off with merchandise in the confusion. People were pulling out of parking garages and fleeing, the surround area was being cleared as well. Danny caught sight of a few of the mutants as they raced for safety helping those they could on the way. Danny ran back up and down the stairs searching for others as they fled.

Danny grabbed a little girl handing her to a man who grabbed the child as he raced down and out. Danny was getting nervous, sure a lot of the people had cleared out but there was still some there, Danny stopped taking a breath near a wall by the food court and escalators. Danny gripped the wall as he caught his breath. There was a creaking noise. Danny's eyes widened as he heard a faint pop, and some screams.

BOOM!

The second bomb went off, more screams, Danny tried to regain his balance as the entire mall tipped, Danny was shoved up against the wall as there was a crashing sound followed by more explosions. Danny saw Storm slipping down the floor as the mall tipped. Danny reached out and caught her hand pulling her up against the wall as the wall became the floor. Danny pulled her over the ledge as the building continued to creak and pop and fall over. After a minute or so it stopped, everything was at a forty five degree angle, Danny gripped the wall, Storm watched horrified as people went sliding down, Danny did his best to save them with Storm's help but it wasn't enough. Frustrated and tired Storm and Danny saved as many people as they could.

Danny heard the cries and moans of the others, screams and wails of pain and sadness. Danny gripped his head. They were dying, needlessly, people were dying. Danny cried, he couldn't save them all, he had tried, but he couldn't. He remembered the looks of horror and betrayal as people slipped past his grasp. Danny cried gripping his knees. Women cried for children, children for their mothers, husbands for their wives. They were dying, too many of them too save, he hadn't been fast enough. Danny wondered why he hadn't just gone ghost, held the building up or something. Why, why why! Danny cried.

"My baby… my baby, somebody find my baby." A woman screamed. Danny tried to stand up, more creaking, more screams as the building fell down lying on its side. Danny stood there shocked. The wall was now the only thing supporting them. The woman crying for her baby gripped Danny.

"Please my baby, he's in the bathroom, please…" Danny nodded.

"I'll get him." He promised, Storm looked over at Danny, Danny nodded to the woman and turned to the edge of the wall, with one last glance back he asked the woman.

"What's his name?" Danny asked, the woman sputtered.

"John." Danny nodded at her answer and broke into a run toward the open space of the mall, Storm ran after him, Danny jumped off the edge.

"GOIN' GHOST!" echoed through the mall, Storm jumped off right after Danny reaching out toward the black haired boy as there was a blinding flash of light. Storm began to fall, a white gloved hand grabbed her and the building continued to creak.

"I got you." Danny looked down at the woman before him. Storm gapped up at the boy, his hair now white, eyes glowing green, a white-ish aura around him.

"Danny?"  
><strong><br>**WAH HA HA HA HA! I'm evil because I'm leaving it there!

Yeah… so… what do you think, Review please!

ARREGATO! (I think I spelled that wrong)


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I'm back, sorry about the evil cliffie, so sorry. I really, really, am. I do have the next chapter planned out, thanks so much for your support and reviews. Now, we all know you want me to talk and talk…

I was born many years ago in a long cabin in the woods, don't know exactly where but I know I wanted a pony… never got the pony, in fact we had to eat horse meat during the war… I had a problem with that…

_Danny screamed as he opened his eyes. His entire body was in fire in pain all over his body, his back screamed in agony. Danny immediately shut off all pain signals and lay on his bed gasping feeling the hole in his back. Danny gulped big breathes of air as he fought of the pain trying to push its way to the front of his mind._

_"Danny." Jazz looked concerned at her younger brother. Danny looked up at her with wild eyes. Jazz jerked away as she saw his eyes glowing a pure white. Jazz recoiled in shock and quit admittedly in fear. Danny's eyes cooled back to their icy blue as he recognized Jazz._

_"I… I…" Danny sat up and looked at his sister, "They… I was…" Danny curled into a ball, "Shit…" Danny shook his head, "I… I… died." Danny looked at his sister, "I died, I died… how am I alive… I died…" Danny jumped as the door opened. Maddie and Jack opened the door after hearing the screams they hurried up to find their son that had been missing over a month tucked safe inside his bed. Jazz had bandaged up what she could most of the deeper wounds were on Danny's torso anyway, most of them easily covered up with clothes._

"_Danny?" Called Maddie in shock and surprise. Danny recoiled remembering the countless experiments. Maddie froze wondering what could provoke such a reaction. The image of Phantom with her son's baby blue eyes flashed before her eyes. The Phantom in her mind pleading with her, telling her over and over that he was Danny. But he wasn't, he'd obviously lied because Danny was here right now, and obviously not a ghost._

"_DANNY BOY! So glad you're finally back!" Jack cried, tears of joy leaking from his eyes. Danny tried to keep his face calm keep the fear off of it, but Danny had never been good at hiding his emotions. Maddie reached toward Danny, Danny flinched but let her touch him. All he could see though was an image of his mother with a scapel coming toward him. His mother's cold eyes as she looked down on him. Danny's heart in his mother's hands as she poked and prodded at it, but not the warmth and love she showed now. Just the cold look of disgust and hate as he pleaded to be let go, pleaded that she believe him. Begged and cried and groveled to her. Danny could only remember that, not even the warmth of all the years before._

_Maddie noticed his fear, fear of her… fear of Jack… but why. Maddie took her hand of his arm but Danny didn't relax, he looked ready to bolt for it at any minute. Jazz was containing her fury only because she was more worried about Danny. Jack still oblivious beamed at his son._

"_You can't imagine how worried we were, now that you're back we can kill Phantom, he was withholding your location, but you got back ok! Now that we have you back we can get rid of that putrid manifestation of post human consciousness! Not that anyone would miss him of course!" Jack blabbed. Danny winced._

"_Just you wait son, your old man is going to teach you how to kill a ghost! HA! It feels great son! I'm sure you'll have a blast, ha, ha! Not just any ghost either! Danny Phantom. You should have heard the lies he was spouting. Trying to get our sympathy, he kept saying he was you… how ridiculous is that." Jack started laughing. Danny was blinking tears out of his eyes. Maddie closed her eyes against a sudden nightmare vision._

_In her mind Maddie was dissecting Danny Phantom, but his blue eyes looked up at her pleading eyes filled with so much emotion, betrayal, anger, sadness, but never hate. Then Phantom morphed into Danny Fenton. Maddie opened her eyes._

_Danny looked up at her his eyes filled with tears begging for something, as if asking her to realize something, those eyes were in such pain. Maddie bit her lip. Jack went on about killing Phantom. Maddie tried to sort out her thoughts, Danny's eyes…_

_Betrayal, anger, sadness, but never hate._

_Betrayal… Danny looked at her with betrayal…_

_Anger… Danny had a spark of anger working its way into his gaze._

_Sadness… but most of all Danny held a deep sadness in his eyes, like he'd been hurt far worse than any wound._

_But never hate… Danny's eyes… those eyes… those were the same eyes Maddie saw in the ghost boy. Maddie looked away in shame._

"_Or you could dissect him with us one more time, the DNA sample we found in the ectoplasm still hasn't come back… we should check on it Mads!"_

_In a flash Danny had bolted out of the room, Jazz staring forlornly after him. Danny ran as hard as he could legs pumping as he tried to get moving. Maddie paused for a fraction of a second then took off after him._

"_COME ON JACK!" Maddie yelled taking after the raven haired boy._

_Danny ran down the street glad his sister had put him in fresh clothes. He struggled with his shoes hopping down the sidewalk._

"_DANNY!"_

_Danny froze they were right behind him. He struggled with the other shoe, they were less than five feet from him. His heart rose to his throat, they were right there right behind him… where to go? Where to go?_

_Running. Keep running. That's all you can do!_

_Danny ran down the street his parents right behind him._

_Keep running. Running. Breathe Fenton, move it… move! FASTER! You can do it MOVE!_

(Cue linebreak)

Danny lifted Storm easily by her arm as if his weightlessness transferred to her as he looked down. Storm looked at the white haired teen as he floated down to the restrooms. He winced at the sight. Rubble had completely blocked off the entrance. The building groaned.

"Oh crud." Danny exclaimed as the building started to sway again groaning against bending the structure the wrong way. Danny's eyes widened as there was crashing and screaming. Danny held his hands out eyes narrowing in concentration as a green energy expanded filling the mall. Danny groaned as the building tipped and evened out the ecto shield doing its best to reinforce the structure. The bottom level they were at grew dark. Danny cussed dropping his hands and landing on the now semi level floor in exhaustion. He looked up at the restrooms looking up at Storm.

"Do you trust me?" Danny asked.

"Not really… but I suppose I have to." Storm was suspicious of this boy now that he'd revealed his own powers, very strong powers.

"Well that'll have to do." Danny said grabbing Storm by the wrist and pulling through the rubble, Storm gasped at the tingling feeling that passed through her body as they walked through the solid barrier into the chaotic bathroom. Danny released Storm as if she had the plague not wanting to touch her more than necessary sure she was freaking out on him again.

"John?" Danny asked hesitantly, there was a soft whimper from inside a stall across for the urinals. Danny sighed and softly treaded to the stall pushing it open revealing the shuddering form of a four year old boy. His dark skin powdered with dust. Danny squatted down to the boy's level.

"Will you come with me… your mom is looking for you." Danny said. John shook his head not looking at Danny but at Danny's glowing boots.

"I'm.. hic.. n-not su- uposse… hic… ed to g-g-go with… hic… s-strangers." The boy rubbed his eyes as he tried to get the words out through his tears. Danny softly touched the boy on his shoulder and the boy looked up into Danny's face. John's eyes went wide.

"I… I know you!" The boy became excited. Danny smiled.

"Then I'm not exactly a stranger now am I?" Danny said. The boy nodded.

"I guess I could go with you… you are a superhero." John smiled. Danny reached out and John took his hand.

"Now this is going to a little weird, but we're going to go through the wall." Danny said pulling the boy up and putting him on his hip like he'd seen mothers do with their children. He held his hand out to Storm who took it hesitantly. Danny then phased them both through the walls. John looked both excited and scared.

Danny began walking to where he had left the mother when there was a muffled cry to his left. Danny dropped Storm's hand and going toward the scuffling noises. The people that were still alive were fighting to get out. The building's floor had gone underground quite easily thanks to Danny's shield supporting it. People rushed up the stairs and around, other crying for loved ones. Danny made it to where a beam had collapsed on a mutant girl. She was pretty old in her teens with fiery red hair and deep green eyes. Danny held his hand out.

"Take my hand." Danny insisted. The girl glared at the hand.

"I don't need your help." She glared. Danny sighed.

"Come on." Danny said with a little more force. The girl shook her head again. Danny's eyes flashed a pure white for a second.

"Ok, don't take it because you need my help; take my hand because you choose to accept my help. There are a lot of other people you can help save if you hurry." Danny said forcibly. The girl hesitated a minute before taking the outstretched hand. Danny pulled her through the beam a small o forming on her lips as she passed through the object. The girl then grabbed Storm's hand as they headed to the stairs. Danny was relieved to see many people escaping, some even helping others. Danny looked around for the mother finding her ahead being drug by others up the stiars as she screamed for her child. Danny let go of the red head's hand and flew to the mother landing softly in front of her fear and relief on her face as Danny held out her child. The boy grabbed his mother and the two hugged. The boy grinned ear to ear as he smiled at his mom.

"I was saved by Danny Phantom." The boy whispered. Danny blushed and rubbed the back of his neck heading back to where he left the red head and Storm. Danny looked at his boots for a while then up at them.

"You should probably go help the ones on the upper levels… I got down here covered, I can move faster on my own. Storm nodded. Danny sighed.

"Thanks… you know for not freaking out on me." Danny said. Storm sighed.

"What kind of mutant would I be if I couldn't stand a little weirdness now and again." She smiled genuinely at the boy in front of her Danny ended up smiling back then he jumped of the ground and started flying down the halls. Each went their separate ways.

Danny landed in a dark part of the mall holding his hand out for light to illuminate the darkness, there was rubble. Danny took a deep breath.

"CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" He called; there were a few muffled groans. Danny sighed, "KEEP MAKING NOISE SO I CAN FIND YOU." Danny called back, a couple people started knocking on things, others yelled or sang, Danny's heart broke, he couldn't save all of them, but he could try. Someone was playing music, others screaming. Danny found them pulling them out of the rubble, their faces priceless when they saw who their savior was. Some people recognized him and were grateful, others ran full speed away when they realized who he was. Some thought he was a mutant and got mixed reactions, other that knew he was a ghost mostly ran. Danny tried to keep the people together in groups, organize them to get them to stick together and help each other. But trying to direct panicking scared people was quite the challenge.

After a few minutes of digging through rubble Danny heard crying. He followed the noise to a dusty pink faced baby. Danny saw with horror the mother beside the child, She had used her body as a shield to protect her baby. She was dead. Danny looked up in horror at the spirit beside her body.

"Save her… please." The mother begged. Danny took the child into his arms, the woman smiled.

"You know… this would have made a great story to tell her one day." The woman said sadly, Danny nodded a tear escaping. The woman frowned. "I didn't think ghost could cry." Then she frowned deeper, "Danny Phantom is it?" She asked. Danny nodded rocking the baby, she sighed, "When I was alive I thought you were evil… all ghosts are evil right?" she shook her head, "Now that I'm dead… I realize I'm not evil… I still care… and you do too… otherwise why would you cry?" The woman asked, she sighed looking up at something only she seemed to see.

"Thank you…" She moved toward the object, "But we don't belong here… our kind." She sighed. Danny shook his head.

"I'm human too." Danny said, "I'm also human." He sighed the woman nodded.

"Please make sure she is safe."

(Beware my line break)

Bobby coughed dust out of his lungs, he under something, it was dark.

"AAAH!" Bobby jumped back upon seeing this and began checking over his body to make sure he was ok. He felt around looking for an opening, or a way out only to find nothing. With a start he realized he might die there. He didn't know how much oxygen he had left or how long he'd been there. The last thing he remembered was an explosion, and Danny running… trying to get people out… then nothing. Bobby groaned trying to find a way, any way, out. Nothing. Bobby closed his eyes trying not to panic and trying to conserve his energy.

"HELP!" he called out, nothing, "HELP!" he tried again. He felt a cold breeze on his fore head. He sighed.

"Please…" he asked, "please help." His voice was weaker.

Don't scream for help till I tell you, you'll just waste your air.

Bobby nodded to the mysterious voice and tried to calm down. He prayed to anyone who might be listening that he would make it out alive.

(My timcampy :P was watching D. Gray Man… well reading)

_Maddie found him, he was on the roof, she opened the door just in time to see him glance over his shoulder then jump._

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!" Maddie screamed running to the edge of the building. Danny was gone… vanished._

"_I'LL GET YOU GHOST PUNK!" Jack screamed. Maddie looked over, a battered bruised, mutilated Phantom was flying away his eyes dead, tears streaming down his face. Maddie held binoculars up to her face and zoomed in on the ghost boy._

"_Danny?" Maddie tried. The ghost boy didn't look back, didn't make any motions toward the couple, he just cried. The tears falling to the ground. Two small splatters of liquid dropped in front of Maddie. Maddie put down the binoculars and looked down at them… that was all she had left of her baby boy._

_Jack angry was taken off guard as Maddie broke down in sobs crying heavily._

"_I hurt him… it's all my fault… I drove him away… I killed him… and brought him back over and over for science. I didn't… he… I didn't know… he begged for death at my hands… my baby… my Danny."_

And so draws the conclustion of this short chapter. Sorry it's so short, I has writers block. Sorry again.

Wow I love you guys, you are amazing! So many reviews! Holy crap. Let see if we can make it to 200 by the end. That would be cool. I think the reviews for this chapter just might push it over to 100.

Thanks you guys are awesome, most reviews ever on a story in such little time. I don't want to disappoint.


	8. Chapter 8

So it's been a while.

If you're still reading this I'm impressed.

Now if only I could type without pressing the backspace bar a thousand times.

Enjoy this chapter.

Maddie hadn't said much since Danny had left. Jack tried to cheer her up but Maddie couldn't get the look her son gave her as he begged for his own demise out of her head. Phantom… that boy… that ghost was her son, and her son was a ghost. What had made him that way Maddie couldn't begin to fathom, but things started to fit together.

Why he was late all the time, why he came home exhausted, why he slept through school, why his grades were slipping, why he jumped at the mention of ghost weapons, why he's seemed so distant, why the ghost boy claimed to be him. Danny was the ghost boy. The ghost boy was Danny. And Maddie had dissected the ghost boy.

Maddie let her tears fall once more. Why couldn't she see it? Not until the damage was done. Jack was ranting about how the ghost boy had escaped and probably taken their son with him once more. Maddie wanted to tell him to shut up to tell him what Danny was. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't put her husband through the same pain.

Maddie knew Jazz knew that Danny was the ghost boy. She understood now why Jazz had been at the ghost boy's side everyday every time their head were turned Jazz was there trying to free him trying to keep him strong but… in the end they'd lost him. And Maddie knew Jazz blamed her. Maddie pulled the pillow she was clutching in bed closer. She didn't want to move not after what she'd done. She'd hurt her own son. She just wished she could forget it all. Forget it ever happened but that wouldn't change the fact it did happen. Maddie wanted to go back and fix it. Go back. Make sure it didn't' happen.

It was too real. Too sad. Too painful. Maddie couldn't think of anything to do. Would her own son even want to see her face again? Would he still love her? Maddie shivered. What did you do when you dissected your own son ignoring his cries for help, his confessions? There wasn't a way you could make it up. It wasn't like walking in on him having sex or something. It was worse. Maddie felt dirty. She couldn't wash the ectoplasm from her hands.

Jack opened the door looking grim. Maddie looked up wordlessly. Jack sat down on the bed next to her and buried his face in his big hands. There was a paper sticking out of his pocket. Maddie pulled it out. It was the results to the DNA test.

_Match: Danny Fenton._

"He was telling the truth." Jack said, "He was telling the truth and we-" Jack shook his head then laid down causing Maddie's side of the bed to tilt up. Maddie stared at Jack as big wet tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah." Maddie said putting her hand on her husband's shoulder, "Yeah…"

(I'm so tired of being here)

Bobby was feeling claustrophobic, feeling the darkness closing in around him the fear that every breath would be his last. Bobby didn't know what to do but lay in the darkness with his thoughts lay and wait and live hopefully. Bobby thought back to what Danny said about him being someone's child, the child of parents who were supposed to love him, not betray him. A child with a brother who hated him, his parents hated him, they feared him. Bobby thought about this a lot.

His family, the ones who'd taken care of him most of his life, they had rejected him just because he was a little different. Bobby thought of Danny. Did Danny feel that pain when his parents had done such horrible things to him? Did he cry? Did he scream? Did he want to fade away to become nothing just to escape that pain? Danny didn't have anyone else did he? Maybe his friends whom he had avoided mentioning and his sister who was the one who found him. Bobby didn't know if it was getting harder to breathe or not.

Hysteria started to settle in and Bobby laughed. He wondered if his parents would even care if he almost died. Bobby laughed wondering what they'd say at the funeral, would there even be a funeral, or would they let the school take care of it like they had taken care of Jean's and Scott's. Bobby wouldn't mind if the school took care of it. They were more like family then his family had been recently. Bobby felt tears on his cheeks and laughed. He wondered if he would be able to see Rogue again and kiss her soft lips feeling her warm body pressed up against him. Bobby cried.

Would Rogue move on? How much time would pass before she found another guy willing to risk their lives with every kiss and touch and… Bobby shook his head. If he did die he'd want Rogue to be happy, but part of him didn't want to think of her with another guy ever and he hated that he was so selfish that he would sacrifice her happiness because he would be dead.

Bobby coughed thousands of thoughts running through his mind. His parents, Rogue, his new friend Danny, his brother, Pyro who'd betrayed them, Bobby's mind humming with uncertainty as he thought of his demise, would he die? Would he live?

Bobby tried to slow his breathing his fear of using all the oxygen once again running through his mind. _Please hurry, anyone, please…_ Bobby thought desperately as he waited he could hear nothing, see nothing. Nothing was scary. It was empty and lonely. Bobby laid there just waiting, and waiting was all he could do.

(Suppressed by all my childish fears)

Danny held the child uncertainly in his arms before phasing out of the ground and landing in front of a female police officer.

"Here, the mother is dead, by the baby store down stairs and two the right." Danny pointed handing the baby off to the officer, the baby was now crying. She was reaching toward the sky and shaking her tiny fists, she had a few cuts on her forehead and her delicate skin was bruised. Danny frowned keeping tears from his eyes and reached out two white glowing hands soothing the baby. The police officer froze not sure whether to tell him to stay away or if Danny was helping. The bruises slowly faded and the scrapes and cuts slowly healed. Danny smiled at the child as her eyelids drooped and she fell back asleep.

"Take care of her." Danny said and dove back down into the mall. A few more people called out for help, some were growing quiet. Danny found a very efficient way to get them all out. Once he'd pulled them out from wherever they were trapped he made a large cake pan looking ghost shield and helped them into it his mind concentrating on the shield while he helped the others out. The ones who were the least wounded did their best to help the others out and Danny made plenty of cool ghost ice to help with wounds.

Once the shield was full Danny would fly behind reinforcing it while he guided it up the stairs and released the energy and letting the people into medical care. Danny took out two to three loads of people this way. While flying around he noticed Scott who waved him down frantically. Danny froze and dropped landing skillfully in front of Scott.

"Yes?" Danny asked. Scott pointed to a collapsed corner of the building.

"Bobby is over there trapped." Scott said Danny froze not wanting his new found friend to die then nodded.

"Take me to him." At this Scott took off running Danny keeping pace and flying next to him.

(And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave)

Storm helped the people Danny brought up carefully while a mutant from the group came up to her.

"Lily?" Storm asked. Lily nodded then looked down into the wreckage while escorting an elderly woman. The girl's messy brown hair having tugged free of its pony tail and her eyes downcast while she shuffled.

"Something bad has happened." Lily said somberly, "I think… I think they might be after Danny." Lily said. Storm froze. No matter how much she had come to be wary of the black haired teen with his fake smiles and forced laughs, she didn't want him hurt. Whether she trusted him or not she liked him… possibly respected him and his will to live, to fight, to protect. Storm nodded.

"We'll take care of it." Storm promised then helped the elderly woman the skinny brown haired girl with the older woman.

(Cuz' your presence still lingers here)

Danny phased through the wall of collapsed ceiling and came through on the other side Scott froze and Danny pulled short. A team of men in white were standing blocking their path. The first one stepped forward.

"Danny Fenton, aka, Danny Phantom, you're under arrest." K said. Danny floated there for a moment.

"I don't have time for this!" he yelled.

"Surrender yourself and your family won't be hurt." O said stepping up near K. Danny glared.

"I have people to save, this is your bastard's fault and you've killed people. If anyone should be under arrest it is YOU!" Danny's anger showing through on the last word as his eyes flashed. K and O looked at eachother.

"Perhaps we'll be a little more persuasive." K snapped his fingers, two agents who had been in the shadows stepped out holding two hostages. Both with black hair and both with the same look of horror their mouths gagged their hands bound.

K smirked as the two struggled Danny's eyes going wide K took the cloths out of their mouths.

"DANNY!" They both yelled. Danny's fist clenched.

"Now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" K asked. Danny's eyes narrowed. "Make your decision."

TADA!

I know you guys probably hate me by now because I haven't reviewed in eight hundred years.

Just a quick shout out to VampireFrootloopsRule who the OC Lily Daniels belongs to.

Con-San out!


	9. Chapter 9

**Con-San back again.**

**After some kind advice from DemonOfShadow I will no longer be answering reviews in the story and I will only PM if your review makes enough of an impression on me.**

**Thanks for all of your support I think there were nearly twenty reviews since I last updated.**

**And for those of you who thought it was Sam and Danni well you got half of it right.**

**Who forgets Tucker has black hair? If his hat fell off do you think the GIW would care and put it back on? Nuff said.**

**Now onto the story.**

Danny could only glare as the GIW held his friends who were tied together while Scott just stood there.

"Don't listen to him Man!" Tucker yelled struggling. An agent gripped his arm causing him to cry out in pain. Danny shook with anger his aura crackling and expanding Scott backing away as Danny's eyes glowed bright white.

"You just killed. Hundreds of people. Kidnapped my best friends. Then threatened my best friends. And you expect me to COOPERATE!" Danny's anger flared glowing eyes slits as his fists gathers the white energy around his arms and fists the energy crackling about like a storm around Danny. Danny gritted his teeth.

"You. Killed. People." Danny glared. Danny's arms were now cloaked in the white energy in the form of claw like hands long spikes coming off the fore arms as the energy blended up his arms till just past his elbows where it wrapped and snaked around like angry electrical serpents.

The agents looked to K and O for reassurance Danny guessed they weren't even letters yet, just numbers, and that K and O had decided that this would be an easy collection. K showed no difference and pointed a gun toward Sam whose deep violet eyes went wide and she looked at Danny. This only angered Danny more though. A large white spike of energy impaled the agent and he crumpled.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker yelled once more. Danny charged the other agents around his two friends taking them out with a slash his claws. As Danny attacked livid whit eyes filled with blood lust the claws passed easily through each agent as the crumpled. Danny looked down at them without pity his bright white glowing eyes unsettling slits as he glared down at them. Danny then turned to Sam and Tucker gathering the energy in one palm as it turned white to its usual lime green into a highly concentrated sheet of ecto-energy. Danny raised it and brought it down quickly.

Sam and Tucker slipped out of the rope as the ecto-knife severed their bonds. Danny was still shaking livid with anger and despair hands gripping each other to stop the shaking.

"Dude… did you…" Tucker trailed off looking at the fallen agents.

"They're not dead." Danny said fists clenching harder if possible, "But i… I wanted to kill them. I wanted to so badly. To make them pay for what they've done." Danny's eyes flashed with the white energy once more but Sam put her hand on his shoulder and Danny looked at her livid green eyes cooling to their soft ectoplasmic glow. Danny looked down ashamed and stuck his face in his hands.

"I saw a mother… whose baby was alive, but she was dead. I saw dead children and fathers and parents and daughters…" Danny choked up, "I couldn't save them. They were dead. There wasn't even a reason. They just needlessly died because of stupidity. Because of these idiots… and because of me…" Danny collapsed his knees giving out as Sam and Tucker rushed to him. Scott watched observing this new vulnerable Danny in front of his friends.

"I don't know how they found out, but they've been chasing me. They followed me. I don't know why I thought I'd be safe." Danny pulled Sam close to him, "They tried to hurt me through you." Danny breathed in her scent her hair, her body close to his. Danny hugged her close he wanted to hold her tighter and never let go but he slowly released her and took a deep breath trying to calm down.

Danny turned and regained his composure looking toward Scott.

"Bobby… where is he?" Danny asked. Scott nodded and began running once more Danny flanked by Sam and Tucker following. The odd quartet passed a few bits of rubble but most of the building was cleared out. Danny could smell blood in the halls though and knew most of the people were dead from loss of blood, there was no noise. It was deathly quiet as they ran at a steady pace Danny following the silent stoic Scott Summers.

They came to a wall of stone where another part of the building had given out Sam tried not to puke as she saw a corpse. Danny gritted his teeth.

"He's in here?" Danny asked.

"Yes, the professor is with him." Scott answered. Sam and Tucker looked at each other.

"So… who is Bobby?" Sam asked. Danny held a gloved hand out.

"Later." Danny said and phased through the rubble.

**(And it won't leave me alone)**

Bobby was getting light headed, whether from the hyperventilating or losing oxygen he didn't know, he was getting sleepy and it wasn't a good sign but his brain and body didn't care.

_Now Bobby_. The voice from before said. Bobby waved it off preparing to go to sleep his lungs breathing shallowly what little air was left.

_Bobby!_ The voice said again.

"BOBBY!" the voice yelled, Bobby's eyes snapped open once more… no it was a different voice, "BOBBY!"

_Yell Bobby or he won't know you're here._ The voice implied.

"help." Bobby said.

"BOBBY? Was that you? Please yell louder." The pleading came, Bobby looked around his imprisonment. As much as he didn't want to move he still wanted to live.

"Help!" Bobby called again, Bobby could hear noises getting closer, "HELP!" He called one more time a foot came down and went through his stomach. Bobby stared at it in wonder knowing that shouldn't be possible then screamed.

"Bobby?" Danny's face was coming out of the rock. Bobby stared at him wondering if he was dead and why Danny had green eyes.

"Danny?" Bobby asked trying to focus.

"It's ok… Take a deep breath alright. I'll get you out of here before you can say putrid protoplasm of post human consciousness." Danny said. Bobby wasn't even sure if he could say that. Danny looked at Bobby.

"Breath now!" Danny ordered. Bobby complied as soon as he did so he felt a strange tingling sensation throughout his body his stomach doing flip flops and then they were flying through rocks Danny holding onto him. Bobby continued holding his breath until Danny stopped. Feeling dizzy Bobby was instantly supported by two other teens one with short black hair tied up in a really messy pony tail and another with hair that came no more than half an inch of his scalp yet somehow managed to be messy as well. Bobby blinked and held his stomach.

"We need to get him out of here." Danny said. Then he frowned, "While we're at it we might as well pick up the idiots in white as well." Danny rolled his eyes then created a large shield sitting the two humans and one mutant on it. The professor stepped out of the rocks and Bobby looked over at him then groaned.

"Am I dead?" He asked Danny. Danny shook his head.

"No but you were close." Danny said before flying behind the group pushing the shield along. It seemed to be a long time for Bobby and the rest of the group felt like it took forever as well. Sam suddenly laid down on her stomach and stared at Danny who looked at her briefly before turning his attention back onto the path he was trying to direct them out of.

"Danny…" Sam said looking at her best friend. Danny glanced up and nodded before continuing along.

"I was just thinking that… that power you used… I've never seen it before." Sam said, "It was too easy for you to defeat them and you lost your temper rather easily to… do you think that…"

"No." Danny answered, Bobby found the way he cut her off interesting but his eyelids were drooping so he couldn't quite read Danny's expression.

"Maybe you should… you know think about it. We could go see Clockwork to see if he…"

"No." Danny said harshly. At this time the words Danny was saying were fading farther away, "I wonnmpft beechompf himmskfflgsadshdjbhanskx."

**(These wounds won't seem to heal)**

Danny forgot about the GIW as Bobby fell asleep. He didn't think that was good and he quickened the pace rushing Bobby out to the paramedics who ushered him into the line of medical respondents. A few civilians who knew first aid were going around helping and Sam and Tucker quickly joined the group. Danny contacted Storm who organized a few mutants whose powers might help and sent them to the makeshift medical line. There was a line of bodies covered in white sheets growing at one end of the rubble. There were ten so far and Danny had to advert his eyes to keep guilt from crushing him.

The medical staff though wary of mutants under normal circumstances weren't about to reject any help and the mutant children were quickly put to work while firemen continued to rush into the building. One of the firemen who was taking care of a few victims who hadn't been hurt but shaken up looked over at Danny then assuring his "patient" walked over with a cup of hot cocoa.

"I don't know if ghosts drink but…" The fireman held a cup out. Danny took it.

"Thanks." Danny took a sip out of it licked the excess of his lips.

"You saved a lot of them." The fireman said. Danny hung his head.

"I couldn't' save them all." Danny glanced at the piles of bodies.

"That's ok. Well, no its not I suppose at least I feels that way. You think you have to save everyone or you fail, but you have to save the ones you can, you can't torture yourself over what's too late to change, you just go out there and do the best you can. You saved more than we ever could have without you. You're a hero." The fireman said. Danny took another sip of hot cocoa.

"No... I'm your cartoon character really, the comic book character in spandex." Danny joked, " You the ordinary people who risk your lives, you are the heroes. I know that I'm not going to die easy." At this the fireman chuckled and Danny smiled, "But you… you still have family don't you? Or something you want to protect, that's why you do this right?" Danny asked. The fireman thought.

"I have a beautiful wife and a baby girl." The fireman smiled. Danny was reminded of the dead mother and the baby girl and a tear slid down his cheek. He took another sip of hot cocoa.

"Somehow your ordinary heroes, men and women risking their lives every day, your average Joe, the man down the street who runs the flower shop, the kid who saves the bus from crashing. Those are your heroes because they are ordinary and they do the extraordinary." Danny ended before taking a long drink of his cocoa.

"Weren't you an average Joe before you died?" the fireman said. Danny started and looked at the yellow suited man, "Sorry." The fireman said realized he brought up Danny's death.

"No." Danny said, "I was your average Danny." Danny smiled. He then chugged the rest of his cup and handed it to the fireman.

"I better get in there. I'm sure there are more lives to save." Danny smiled feeling better. The fireman laughed and nodded taken the cup and waving Danny off as Danny dove back into the ruins of the mall.

**Well?**

**I hoped you liked it.**

**Once I again I cannot afford any more time or space to answer reviews down here.**

**Thanks for all your support once more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear Fans.**

**Many of you have waited for this chapter for a long, long time.**

**By now most of you are frustrated with me, or have long since forgotten that this story even existed.**

**Some of you are wondering what is going on now, or have only gotten here after rereading/skimming the entire story as to figure out what exactly is going on.**

**But wait no longer.**

**For the new chapter of I've Seen Weirder has arrived.**

**Yours truly, the Amazing Con-San.**

The fires and excitement was dying down. The hospitals would be full to night, but at least there were more living than dead. Danny took a deep breath exhausted, his ghostly glow flickering in and out like a candle in the wind. Logan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on kid, you're the walking dead," Logan smirked at his choice of words and Danny cracked a weary smile, "You need rest." Logan said. Danny nodded the lights from police cars and ambulances, from fire trucks and news vans illuminating the night with flash after flash. No one noticed one more flash as a weary looking black haired teen slumped against a pile of rubble. Logan helped Danny to his feet. Danny wobbled hesitantly.

"Thank you." Danny said softly making his way toward the crowd of mutants that had gathered on the outskirts of the news, police, and spectators.  
>"For what?" Logan asked gruffly. Danny smiled slightly eyelids drooping as Storm gave a nod toward the two.<p>

"For... not freaking out... or... you know... for just excepting me... and my weirdness." Danny said fighting back a yawn. Logan grunted and Danny gave a soft weak chuckle.

"It really means more than you know." Danny said eyes going unfocused as they grew nearer to the group. Some of the other mutant kids looked up noticing Danny.

"Hey! He's ok!" Someone yelled. A small group of kids ran toward Danny gathering around him, Rouge and Kitty among them.

"You're ok?" Kitty asked.

"Mostly." Danny replied.

"Is Bobby ok?" Rouge asked anxiously. Danny nodded every so slightly suppressing another yawn unsuccessfully. Storm came up to the group.

"Leave Danny alone now, he's been through a lot." The kids nodded and a few dispersed leaving Storm, Logan, Danny, Rouge and Kitty alone. Storm stared at Danny for a moment then wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm glad you're safe." She said giving him a small squeeze. She then released him looking at him full in the face, "Please forgive my actions the other day, I was wrong to judge you without knowing the full story." she whispered so that only Danny could hear. Danny nodded barely awake, "I think it's time you got some well deserved rest." Storm said. Danny didn't even argue, in fact the only noise he made was a soft snore as he leaned against Logan.

**(This pain is just too real)**

Danny opened his eyes, the sun was poking through the curtains that had been drawn in the room he was staying in. At his bedside two heads were planted firmly in his blankets, one on each side of him. Danny gave a small smile. Tucker who was to his left made a sleepy comment about chocolate milk. Sam stirred then fell back to sleep at his right. Danny smiled softly then phased out of the covers and bed so that he wouldn't wake them. He walked to the door opening it slowly and looking out into the hall. There were a few mutant kids walking around talking amongst themselves. They didn't even notice Danny slip out of his room and head down the hall, down the stairs and out the door to the garden.

Slowly approaching the headstones with an air of respect Danny sat in front of Professor X's tombstone, he stared at the grey rock and sighed.

"Something on your mind?" Came a voice from behind him.

"My friends are here. I know they expect me to come home with them. They understand me, they know me, what I am and what I can do, and they aren't afraid. They are always there for me, they know me in a way no one else has bothered to know me... until Bobby... or you... or Logan. And I know it's selfish to want to stay here, not only because I can't stand going back to Amity Park but because I'm... I'm at home here. I'm comfortable. The people here are the best. You truly founded an impressive school. I'm not the freak around here. I'm not seen as a geek or a wimp or a dork either. And I would be lying to myself, and my two best friends if I said that... because of that... that I don't want to go back to Amity Park. I could just tell them that it's because of what my parents did, but that would imply telling them what happened... if Jazz, my sister, hasn't already. But the thing is... I'm happy here." Danny sighed, "And I know it's selfish for that to be the main reason I want to stay but..." Danny rubbed a tear from his eye. "It's really the only reason I can't leave."

Professor X put a hand on Danny's shoulder and Danny looked up.

"We all have our responsibilities, those to others, and yet, those to ourselves. Danny, you have to take care of yourself, do what you think is right, but not only for the good of your friends, but for your own sake." Prof. X gave Danny a smile, "If you feel you are honor bound to return to Amity Park, the place where such tragedy took place in your young life then... perhaps we should look at the reasons why you would return. Is it because of loyalty to your friends? Or perhaps the ghosts you spoke of? Maybe because you are just that sort of person, willing to sacrifice yourself, physically, mentally and emotionally, for the good of others. However, even with all those reasons... you deserve to live your own life. I highly support using your powers for the good of others, its one of the main things we teach at this school. You've yet to have a lesson that involves strategy for saving others, threat being mutant, natural, or human. That being said, if you wish to stay here, I will not try to talk you out of it, you deserve the break. Even though, I think we both know you will have to return there eventually, that day doesn't have to be today." the Professor looked kindly down on Danny, "I can only offer my opinion. The choice however, is yours."

Danny smiled a little bit, "Thanks." Then he stood up and shook the Professor's hand.

**(There's just too much that time cannot erase)**

Now came the hard part. Danny stood in front of the door to "his" room. He could hear Sam and Tucker behind it talking about how excited they were to have found Danny, how eager they were to have him with them again, and how surprised Jazz was going to be because she hadn't thought they would find him. Granted, it was only because of the Guys in White that they had found him, but they didn't think that counted. Danny took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker announced at the same time, Danny forced a smile onto his face.

"Hey, whats up?" Danny asked, "Long time no see." He smiled. Sam nodded.

"What happened? You've just been here hanging out with mutants the whole time?" Sam asked. Danny's smile faltered.

"Actually... I've only been here a week or so." Danny said. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"But you've been missing for months!" She protested. Danny shook his head.

"I... Jazz... She didn't tell you?" He said softly. Sam and Tucker looked at each other.

"She was pretty shaken up about something. But her parents had her in the house the entire time you were gone. I think they were afraid of her going missing too. And since... you know... she's in college, well Jazz wasn't too happy about it. The last time we saw her she had her bags packed. She'd arranged it so that she would live on campus instead of commuting like she's been doing." Tucker rubbed the back of his neck, "She had all her bags in the car and she was about to leave when we caught up to her. She looked at us like something horrible had happened and Sam... well Sam and I thought the worst." Tucker ran his hands over his short hair, "We thought... we thought you had died or something man."

"I... well... I did." Danny said. He closed his eyes against the memories and thought NO to himself trying not to lose himself in a flashback. "I'm surprised my parents weren't announcing it all over town in fact... perhaps my mom was able to keep my dad quiet to avoid the trouble off press and the GIW etc... then again, maybe they were so wrapped up in dissecting me they didn't even stop to think about blabbing all over town about it."

"Dissecting... what?" Sam took a step back sinking onto the bed, "Oh... oh god... oh my god Danny." Her hand flew over her mouth as she stared and the dark haired boy.

"Dude..." Tucker said, "Your own parents... why didn't you just... change back?" He asked. Danny shook his head.

"I... I don't know... I couldn't... I don't know why... but by the time I had changed back... it was too late... I... well I died..." Danny shook his head wishing he could put it in a better way.

"You... died?" Tucker asked, Sam was still sitting on the bed staring in horror at Danny.

"Jazz... she brought me back... threw me... my body into the portal. Somehow managed to bring all of me back." Danny shook his head, "Look, can we stop talking about this now." He asked. Sam and Tucker nodded.

"So..." the word hung in the air for a while before slowly vanishing into the silence. The trio shifted uncomfortably and stared at their feet the wall, but not at each other. Danny sighed sinking to the floor his head buried in his arms which rested against his knees that he had drawn up to his chest.

"I take it you're not in a hurry to go back." Tucker finally said. Danny looked up, he managed a small apologetic smile.

"What?" Sam said jumping to her feet, "But... what about everything at home, the ghosts? School, your home?!" Sam burst out. Danny recoiled then stood up staring at Sam choosing his words carefully.

"Sam... please... please, please, please, don't take this the wrong way... but there is nothing, nothing left in Amity Park for me to return to." Danny said solemnly.

"What about us!" Sam burst out. Danny shook his head.

"You didn't let me finish. I... I'm happy here Sam. Really, and truly happy. I can't explain it. It's selfish in someways... but after what I've been through don't I deserve a break? Don't I deserve to have a vacation? Don't I deserve to be selfish? To be happy? I CAN'T go back Sam. I don't think you fully understand the horror of what I went through, and I am not willing to make you understand, especially if that means I have to relieve it all over again. I just... Sam... After everything I... I want to stay here." Danny said. Sam's eyes were furious.

"If you you can just sit back here while Amity Park is in danger, if you can abandon us after we've spent months searching for you, if you can just up and leave us behind like that... maybe... you're more selfish than I thought!" Sam said folding her arms, "I though you were... a hero, a gentleman... I never thought you'd do something so... so wrong. So selfish. Don't you even care about us?" Danny stood there as if he'd been slapped.

"Selfish..." Danny blinked and Tucker withdrew silently from the room, "Me... selfish?" Danny laughed, "Everything I've done, with some minor exceptions, has always been to help others! My school work, my social life, my family relationships... they've all gone down the toilet because I and a teenage freak! Because I use my powers to help people. Because I stepped into that stupid ghost portal and look where it got me. I'm sick and tired of this. Sam... you're one of my best friends, I thought you understood this more than anyone." Danny advanced on Sam who backed up around the bed and into a wall. Danny put both hands on either side of Sam's head. Sam stared defiantly back. Danny's acid green eyes bore into her purple ones. He whispered, voice controlled, but rage hovering just on the other side of the thin mask of calm.

"How am I selfish just because I don't want to go back to the place where my life became a living hell. Do you think that I don't feel bad about leaving you and Tucker there? You're my best friends, you've stood by me through thick and thin... but can't you see that I'm dying in more ways than one. Even before the dissections, even before then... how could you not see how this was affecting me? I... I don't want to be like this. I never wanted to be half dead... half ghost, whatever... I never wanted to be a freak, to have to fight for my life and my after life day in and day out... my parents, my own parents, hunting me, the town hating me or loving me. You and Tucker were the only things in my life that made it worth it to get out of bed in the morning. Yes... I have to admit... I do want to help people. Yes... this is my "gift" and I will use it to the benefit of others. I have been. I do want to help others. So don't you dare call me selfish... The one time, the one single time, that I make a choice for my happiness than for the happiness of others and you..." Danny's eyebrows crinkled as he stared into Sam's now crying eyes, "You... you just... how could you? Don't you even understand? I thought you did... but now... It's... I'm not sure anymore. I care for you Sam, a lot. But... How can you stand there and call me selfish, when all I want is to be happy... is my happiness really to much to ask for?" Danny withdrew his hands from the wall stepping back, "I _will_ come back Sam. I know I can't stay away forever... I just... Can't I have this tiny bubble of happiness while it lasts... Please."

Sam wiped her eyes hastily on the back of her hand.

"Don't leave me Danny..." She said softly. Danny reached his hand out then brought it back uncertainty.

"Sam..." He brushed a hair out of her face, "Please... don't make this harder than it is already._ I will come back_. I _promise_... Just give me a while to sort myself out first."

Sam held Danny's hand in hers. A pause as she drew in a shuddering breath.

"I... Ok... but I'm going to hold you to that promise. If you break it..." Sam shook her head. "Just come back to me." Danny gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Sam... Goodbye for now." Danny his lips brushing the hand that gripped his so tightly. They both turned red, then Sam walked out of the room leaving Danny facing the wall. She looked back as she stood in the doorway, Danny however, didn't turn around. This would be goodbye. For how long they didn't know. All Danny knew is that if he turned around, he might have followed Sam right out the door and back into the Hell he'd just escaped. And while he knew he would go through hell and back for his best friends... He wasn't ready just yet to go back.

**Con-San here.**

**I hope you enjoyed this installment.**

**If you like what you see please send me a review, but clicking in that fancy box below here and writing some comments.**

**Also, I am now accepting cover art for this story if anyone would like to take up the challenge. Send them to my deviant account Dontmournforthedead. (sorry fruity you're not the only one who knows who I am anymore).**

**Oh... and one more thing...**

**THIRTY SPACE CHICKENS _GO!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, this is a surprise. A new chapter? Crazy right?**

**To the reviewer who said that the line breaks were treating my readers like children with short attentions spans, they are more for my benefit than the readers. I have a short attention span, and it helps me when reviewing the chapter to tell where I've switched topics. Plus I find them a fun break from writing.**

Sam and Tucker stood in front of the bus stop. Danny waited awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. There was a slight breeze and the sound of birds broke up the quiet. Tucker coughed, Sam scratched her arm, Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"So…" Danny began, Sam and Tucker looked at him expectantly, Danny cleared his throat. "Are… are you guys going to be ok without me?" Danny asked. Sam and Tucker looked at each other.

"We'll manage." Tucker smiled. Sam nodded.

"We're not completely useless you know." She folded her arms, "Take your time Danny. We just want to make sure you're ok. Don't forget to call us… we worry… I'm… I'm sorry about before." Sam shuffled awkwardly.

"I'll make sure to keep in touch." Danny smiled, "Don't worry about it, I understand, I've been missing for a long time, it's hard to let me go again. But at least now you know I'm ok."

The silence stretched on for a while longer, the trio shuffled awkwardly as the stood around the bus stop.

"Dash grew a moustache." Tucker said randomly. Danny choked on a laugh.

"He what?"

"He grew a moustache, but not a good one, one of those peach fuzz moustaches." Tucker laughed. Danny and Sam joined in.

"Make sure to send me pictures of that." Danny chuckled.

"We're gonna miss you dude." Tucker sighed. Danny nodded.

"I wish I could come home." There was another long pause in the conversation, Danny took a deep breath, "Some day… I'll make it home some day…" Danny promised.

"Take care of yourself Danny." Sam took Danny's hand in hers, "We'll always be here for you." Tucker nodded in agreement.

"Always. You can't get rid of us that easily, a little trip cross country is nothing should you require our help." Tucker added.

"You guys are the best friends a guy could ask for." Danny smiled. The bus was visible coming down the street, "Take care of yourselves." Danny pulled the other two into a tight hug which they reciprocated.

"We'll see you when we see you." Tucker smiled as they pulled away and the bus pulled up to the curb.

"See you when I see you." Danny responded.

The trio exchanged glances before Sam and Tucker climbed aboard the bus. Danny watched as they pulled away and the vehicle shrunk into the distance. He stood there are while longer before going ghost and flying back to the school.

As Danny landed in his room he sense a presence.

"Tough goodbye?" A voice called. Danny turned to see Bobby leaning against the wall his arm in a splint.

"Hey Bobby, how you doing?" Danny changed back. Bobby shrugged.

"It's pretty painful, but they have me on these meds so I can't really feel it, plus I have all the ice I'll ever need." Bobby joked. Danny laughed.

"True enough." Danny smiled kicking his shoes off by the bed, "How is everyone else."

"Not bad. Storm and Logan are trying to keep the peace, luckily we didn't lose any body, but… lets just say the media is having a field day with this. They're blaming the mutants for causing the explosion. The mutant registration act looks like it's gaining some momentum again." Bobby sighed.

"How can they do that with all off the help that you and everyone provided once the building toppled! You saved hundreds of people! The Guys in White _a government branch _is responsible for the explosions!" Danny's voice raised an octave. Bobby nodded.

"You haven't escaped unscathed either, I assume the government now knows your secret, they have your faces plastered across every screen. They're a nation wide manhunt for you. Your parents have been arrested… It's not looking so good." Bobby seemed defeated. Danny's fists clenched as he ground his teeth.

"Why?" Danny growled.

"Why what kid?" Logan stood in the doorway.

"Why can't they just leave me alone!" Danny's eyes flashed neon green. Logan blinked then shrugged.

"Dunno. Not much you can do 'bout it though. You've caused quite the uproar. I'm frankly impressed the government wants your head more than any of ours right now." Logan was blunt, "Most would consider you a liability."

Danny flushed.

"I understand… I'll leave." Danny turned around going ghost and walking to the window. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I said most kid. We ain't most." Danny looked up at Logan, "The only peace you are going to find is inside these gates. We would be happy to host you as long as you want to stay." Bobby nodded.

"We know what it's like to be hunted, we would never abandon one of our own." Bobby added. Danny smiled.

"However kid, I hate to tell you this, but there are about thirty curious mutants downstairs waiting to hear your story. Trust me when I tell you that you may just wish your flew out the window." Logan winked. Danny laughed grateful for the warm hand on his shoulder.

"Danny…" Storm appeared in the doorway, "I hate to rush you but we've gathered quite the crowd." Danny nodded and wiped tears from his eyes he hadn't even realized had formed as he followed storm out of the room. As he came down the stairs and into the view of a crowd of mutants they grew silent. Danny hesitated on the steps. But what happened next he did not expect. They were cheering for him clapping. Welcoming him, patting him on the back, one older student ruffled his snow white hair as if it was the most normal thing to do. This was home. This was Danny's home now. He was accepted here. Rouge slipped up next to him.

"Now don't expect this everyday, you still have to prove yourself in training you know." She joked. Bobby came level with Danny.

"Besides, I want a rematch with you where I don't have to hold back." He winked at Danny and Danny laughed.

Somehow, in that moment, everything was right with the world.

Yet a dark cloud was brewing on the horizon, a dark cloud named Erik _Lehnsherr__._


End file.
